Hang the SINNers Volume 5
by The-Tiger-and-The-Wolf
Summary: Everything is hitting the fan, everything is escalating very quickly, pretty sure everything is going to hell... oh well
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – The withered soul

(Ruby's POV)

I walked down the hall of the Inn we were staying in just outside of Mistral, apparently Silver had wanted to see me before we went to see the headmaster of Haven academy. Ice had warned me that Silver wasn't the same person I had befriended at Beacon, but I didn't mind.

I came to the room that team SINN were staying in and knocked on the door, Neo had answered she gave me a sad smile and allowed me in. I knew that they were still licking their wounds well if one of your teammates were turned into a Grimm hellbent on killing you, you'd react the same way they did.

I said hi to Ice and Naniele before going up to Silver, she was dressed in a long coat, her hands covered by gloves, her ears hidden under a Stetson hat and her face partially hidden by a ragged scarf and an eye patch.

"Hey, Silver." I smiled as the Faunus turned to see me she tapped the table to somewhat say hi back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked giving her a soft smile.

"It still hurts." She wrote onto a notepad. I sighed.

"I know, but you're strong, a lot stronger than anyone else here, so I know you'll fight through it." I smiled she only snorted then grasped at her throat.

"I know I'm strong, but all of this? It's too much for even me." She wrote.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to get your voice back once we've talked to the headmaster at Haven." I smiled, she only nodded.

Chapter 1- Stairway to Haven

(Ice's POV)

It was about a week since we landed in Mistral and immediately thrown into the hospital for check-ups and tests since Silver was in that horrible and terrifying state ever since we somehow brought her back to her senses in Kuroyuri although we all worry about if or when she may revert back to how she was before but all we can do is wait and see and be prepared.

We didn't really leave the hospital all that much apart from Naniele to go run for supplies as we had to keep an eye on Silver but luckily, she seems to be recovering well... apart from the obvious scars which she seems ashamed of letting any of us to see so we try not to look but on a good note Qrow recovered and after getting some rags and other things to cover Silver with... we were set to go!

Qrow wanted us to take the scenic route to the heart of Mistral so we all just agreed and followed him through the dark tunnel, only lit up by the lamps that lined the walls where we saw the light of the tunnel at the end.

"We are so close!" I let out a sigh of relief, throwing my arms up to stretch.

"So, what's this city like?" Naniele ran up to Qrow and looked over at him curiously.

"Just wait and see kid." Qrow said, keeping a smug look on his face.

Silver and Neo stayed quiet behind the rest, I guess Silver's voice hasn't completely recovered just yet so Neo is standing next to her for support I assume.

As we all approached the end, the whole city of Mistral showed itself before us and I must say... it was almost too much to take in at once, all I could see are the tall cliffs that reach so high in the sky and the little waterfalls that fell from the top as well as the markets where people sell anything to anyone which seems to always be crowded with people looking around and selling items, the air smelt fresh and the area felt so lively, it was amazing.

"This is so awesome!" I yell out, looking around at the different sights.

"Amazing!" Ruby said in amazement.

"Silver, Silver, come look!" Naniele ran up to the fence and invited Silver over to look.

"Beautiful" Silver signed to her, while taking a look around although her eyes barely visible from the outfit she was wearing where it was some long boots, black leather pants and jacket along with silver coloured buckles and a cowboy style hat designed to cover the face.

"The venders here will sell you just about anything... whether they should or not." Qrow informed the group, sounding more like a warning if anything.

"So, people can live on these mountains like this?" Naniele asked Qrow.

"Every inch on it, just stay away from the lower levels." He answered.

"But nothing to worry about that because we are going up, up, UP!" I said, pointing up to the sky.

Fast forwarding to when we finally got to the top of Mistral, we arrived at Haven academy which looked like a bunch of Chinese style houses and temples put together along with two radio towers but there was something wrong here... very wrong... it was silent, I knew before we came to this world me and Silver would remember this but... it felt so ominous.

"There seems to be no one here." Neo got my attention and signed to me, looking around now to see if she can spot anyone.

"You're right I don't like this." I added, looking towards Qrow.

"You're right, let's go." Qrow said, hurrying on into the main building, the 5 of us now running in behind him.

We got before the headmaster door, first listening in for a bit and then looked at each other to get ready for a fight. I drew Hito, Ruby prepared Crescent Rose Naniele held her knives tightly, Neo got into a fighting stance and Silver drew the blue lightning Cerberus gun ready to pull the trigger at any second

Qrow went to kick the door open and on the other side was Professor Lionheart, standing there in shock as the door flew open, Qrow stood there on one leg, surprised to see Lionheart. "Lionheart?"

Qrow fell back on himself and Lionheart put his hand over his heart and flopped to the floor.

Lionheart sat up and took a look at Qrow on the floor. "Qrow?! Dammit you nearly scared me half to death!"

Qrow stood up and looked down on Lionheart threateningly. "And why were you not waiting for us by the entrance?"

"Huh?" Lionheart took out his pocket watch in his breast pocket and realised what time it was. "Oh... Apologies I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're joking?" Qrow growled.

"So, tell me, where has everyone gone?" I butted in, sheathing my blade Hito.

"Ahh, you must be the students Qrow talked about... who are you?" Lionheart greeted us but directed his question to Silver with it seems Lionheart is being careful of Silver cause of her appearance.

"She's a friend of ours, she was involved in a scarring accident the day Beacon fell so don't mind her appearance." I quickly said and gave thumbs up to Silver and she quietly nodded back to say that's good enough.

" I see... Well that is most unfortunate and I offer my apologies." Lionheart apologies with a slight bow.

Silver just waves her hand to show that it's alright.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, my name is Leonardo Lionheart and as you can see, most of the staff is away till classes resume." Lionheart introduces himself to us all, even though he forgot to ask for our names.

"What? Leo you can't be serious? who's guarding the Relic?" Qrow asks, getting close to Lionheart threateningly... again.

"Qrow the childre-"

"Already know, I filled them in, what do you mean most of your staff is away?" Qrow breaks in.

"You filled them in?" Lionheart mused while scratching his beard and invited us all in to take a seat or whatever while he and Qrow discussed some details.

Silver took a seat on a sofa at the side of the room followed by Neo while I and Naniele stayed stood up by the side of the desk as Lionheart sat behind his desk.

"I have to say, Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you." Lionheart questioned Qrow, frowning upon him.

"No, reckless is leaving one of the Relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages!" Qrow yelled back.

"There was nothing to check in _about_ before the fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been in chaos!" Lionheart began, clenching his fists.

 _"_ Vale wasn't the only Kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every Kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking citizens… and then nothing." Ruby looks away, upset upon hearing these words. I heard Silver growl softly from the sofa as she remembered that fight.

You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us. Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution. And it's only gotten worse. Lionheart ended on that note, look out the window.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

Lionheart now leaning on the windowsill to explain. "We may have dealt with the Grimm, but Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas. First, it was the Dust embargo and now It's the closing of Borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more... unfortunate tendencies and on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is."

"All the more reason we need the huntsmen and huntresses here!

Ruby moves in closer, seems she's noticed things are really getting tense here. "Okay! Okay. Things are bad; they're bad but we can figure this out, why is the Spring Maiden so important?"

"Wait for it..." I whispered under my breath.

"I thought you filled them in" Lionheart questions, looking at a very unamused Qrow.

"Mostly filled in. Look, there's a lot to cover okay? I quit teaching for a reason." Qrow says, taking his flask out and taking a drink from it.

"Honestly, I'd love to been in your classes Qrow, I'd learn a lot more from you than Port don't you agree Silver?" I said out loud, nodding to Silver which she nodded back in agreement.

"Hehehe... Jokes aside, explain." Qrow chuckles.

Lionheart sits back on his chair to explain. "The four-"

"Each of the four maidens have the power to reach the relics and each relic is inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific maiden, we know, Qrow did you forget about our back story already or were you too drunk to remember?" I butted in, sick of listening to this squabble.

"Ah... Right I forgot about that." Qrow realised his mistake and focus on Lionheart. "I forgot to mention, two of the kids here have come here from a special place so they know exactly what's going on."

"But the problem is with our interference, some things have changed too if you look towards Silver, she's the result of Salem's experiments" I explained, I got a dirty look from Silver but I knew it was right to say it.

"So that means you know where the Spring Maiden is?" Lionheart asked, rising from his chair.

"Yes, but it's best to let Qrow explain it. Also, Naniele, I owe you an explanation after this." I said, stepping back.

"Okay." Naniele replied.

Qrow pulls out his scroll, walking over to and placing it on Lionheart's desk where a hologram appears marking a location on the map. "Raven has the Spring Maiden after she deserted from the training and this is where my sister's bandit group have set up their main camp where they fall back after raids and scouting missions and Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed it, it only made things easier."

"Well Qrow I've got to hand it to you, with these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks." Lionheart suggests which we are all displeased with.

"A few weeks?" Qrow growled.

"That's right."

"The damn council, they won't let us take any huntsmen and huntresses as they won't care." I told Qrow and he nods.

"Then damn the council, we'll do it ourselves." Qrow announces.

"Yeah!" Ruby punches the air.

"Don't worry about us old man, we aren't push overs and can hold our own in a fight." I said, smacking my hands together.

"We won't slow anyone down." Naniele said her bit.

"We will be in the city for the time being, keep in touch... come on, kids." Qrow turns to walk out and waves his scroll out as we follow.

"Just one thing, Nibbles sends her regards but I'll be watching." I turn back and chuckle, walking out.

"Qrow I'll be heading back to the house with Neo, Ruby and Naniele then, keep Silver with you, she won't bite." I told Qrow, walking off with the other 3.

"Wait... I never agreed to-"

"Thanks! Silver you know what's happening, make sure it goes well" I wave goodbye, my back turned to them.

Later that night I lay sat on the sofa, thinking about how far we've come in this world even though we made little difference as well as made more problems, Ruby was upstairs reading her romance comics and Neo and Naniele were sat together on another sofa looking outside.

"So, is Silver going to be okay?" Naniele breaks the silence, grabbing mine and Neo's attention.

"I'll be blunt, she's unstable, just because we managed to beat the Grimm out of her doesn't mean she's back with us completely as for sure her brains corrupted, that's why she can't speak or very much." I said, showing little emotion but I knew Neo must've tensed as she looked to the ground, biting her lip.

"How do you know Ice?" Naniele asks, comforting Neo.

"I've done my research, once a brain has been damaged, it can never be repaired and Silver's brain has been heavily tainted by the insanity of Grimm, much like a berserker trading its conscience to the holy grail for more power, in the end it's a matter of when she will turn back, not if." I laid out the cold hard facts, it's better for everyone to know and be prepared, even though it's making Neo well up.

"I'll stop for tonight and we'll have to pick this up another time but be prepared, it's hard for me too, she's my very best friend after all." I told them, looking towards the door.

There was a knock on the door, I got up and went to answer the door where on the other side was Oscar, looking uncomfortable.

"Hello kid, what can I help you with?" I asked cautiously.

"Um... yeah. Is there a Ruby Rose here? " Oscar began

"Why?" Naniele asked as she and Neo got up slowly their hands on their weapons at the ready.

"Well..." He started to speak but Qrow comes in, moving wildly and very drunk like, followed by Silver only laughing like a damn wolf on some kind of weird drug before the two of them flopped onto the sofa, laughing. "Her Uncle and his friend could do with some help..."

"I did it!" Qrow yells out loud Silver rolling and falling to the floor with a loud thump.

I snickered and laughed out loud. "God dammit you two, we are on something important and then you just come and destroy all the tension."

Ruby stomps into the room, looking very annoyed. "What's going on down here? Can't a girl read her comics in peace?!"

"Qrow, did you get drunk again?" She asked glaring at her uncle.

"Maybe..." He slurred Silver held up her hand as it curled into a thumb up.

"Oh..." Oscar exclaimed. "You have silver eyes." He continued now stepping into the room.

"Who... are you?" She asked, we ignored the chuckling coming from Qrow, and a similar wheezing noise coming from Silver.

"Uh... Well. My name is Oscar Pine."

"Wait for it..." Qrow muttered.

"But you probably know me as... Professor Ozpin." Oscar announces himself to the team, Ruby, Naniele and Neo gasp and look confused and I just smirk.

"Surprise!" I throw my arms up and now patting Oscar's shoulder and closing the door.

"I did it!" Qrow exclaimed punching his fists into the air, he then fell from the couch and on top of his drinking buddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiger: HOW THE HELL DID YOU SCREW THIS UP?**

 **Wolf: I DON'T KNOW**

 **Tiger: YOU ABSOLUTE WALLY YOU PUT CHAPTER 3 IN TWICE**

 **Wolf: I'M FIXING IT CHRIST ALMIGHTY**

* * *

Chapter 2- The curse of failure.

As expected as much, Oscar was nervous and uncomfortable and in my opinion, I would be too as he sat in that red arm chair, looking down as Naniele, Neo and Ruby fawn over him.

"Neo, is it always possible for people to age backwards?" Naniele asked.

Neo shook her said to say no.

"No silly, people don't age back-" Ruby took a closer look at Oscar "Or maybe they do... it's weird don't you think?"

"Aging back isn't possible but yes... it is very weird." Oscar said shyly.

"Okay, okay" Qrow emerges from the kitchen, holding a cup in his hand. "I'm sure you've got a lot of questions and... odd theories but let's take a second here, this is all overwhelming for all of us." Qrow now walking to sit on a sofa that's for himself and everyone else returns back to sitting down and me and Silver just sits on the closest sofa.

There was silence in the room as we all knew we had to take a moment to process what happened even though, me, Silver and Qrow know exactly what's going on anyway but the rest needed time to think.

Ruby shared a glance with Oscar. "Ahh, sorry!" Oscar just blushed and looks away. "This is the first time I met a huntress and huntress before."

"And this is the first time I heard of someone with 2 souls so, first times all round" Ruby added in.

"You got that right!" I said out loud and turned to Silver who nodded with me.

"Well not to break up the whole getting to know you game, but we need to have a talk, you mind showing us your parlour trick, kid?" Qrow pitches in and breaks the whole conversation, since he's literally like our caretaker now, the poor bird.

Oscar groans and the thought of it.

"Yeah, okay and just so you know, I'll still be here." He says, lowering his head and closing his eyes, Ruby and Naniele look at each other in confusion Neo frowned slightly watching Oscar intently.

A green aura surrounds Oscar as he gasps for a moment as he opens his eyes again but they are glowing yellow, like a cat, it's weirder to see it upfront and close just as he is about to speak as it changes through a few different voices before it becomes the one voice we all know and love.

"It is so good to see you again, students" Ozpin's voice comes through, it's been so long since we've heard it and it makes me truly miss the guy. Silver growled softly still feeling the effects of a horrible hangover, she had curled up into a tight ball on the sofa holding an ice pack to her head.

Neo's eyes widened in surprise her jaw falling open as she stared in disbelief.

"Professor Ozpin?" Naniele asked

"Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak." He smiled softly.

"I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing." He sighed, Silver growled getting his attention and held out her hand flat for a second before giving it a little shake to symbol "eh, not really" he only chuckled at her reaction.

"And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall." Naniele said still scratching her head.

"It's good to see you children still have your sense of humour." He chuckled.

"I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry." He said Silver growled again.

"Whatever she meant, not everything is your fault, some of it is mine and Silver's, well what happened to Silver was her fault." I ducked under a thrown mug which soon exploded on the wall leaving a coffee stain.

"But it's true." I continued as Silver got up throwing off the scarf she used to hide her burnt face and snarled at me, she had stood so that Ozpin couldn't see what happened to her.

"Silver, that is enough." Ozpin said raising his voice slightly, she turned to him and after a brief moment of his shocked reaction to her injuries she sat back down and covered it again, focusing on holding the ice pack back to her head she curled back up as Qrow went to go grab her another drink.

"Yeah, that part was her fault, this is probably karma for us trying to change so much at once." I admitted sitting down on the second sofa.

"See, it's not all your fault." Ruby smiled ducking under the thrown ice pack.

"But that's happened in the past right? We can't do anything to change it now..." Naniele said in an attempt to calm everyone down.

"Regrettably, that seems to be the case and instead we must begin preparing for the future to prevent more catastrophes from happening." Ozpin told us, his face becoming more serious now... even if the body is Oscar's.

"And how to we do that?" Ruby questioned.

"We start... by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge."

(New perspective.)

The camps been a bit restless today, plus a little louder than usual, they must've found something worth their time again... Oh boy am I going to be busy...

Well, gotta introduce myself one way or another, my names Jet and I am a current engineer or inventor in a bandit camp for Raven Branwen, the reason why I even thought of joining is well... complicated but never the less, this is who I am and this is my side of a story.

I ruffle my light blue, short, spiked up hair while trying to figure out how to put together a dust sphere crystal into a helmet to let the user shoot a beam from their head but after thinking for a while and making many failed concept drawings, I stand up and walk outside to see what everyone's getting happy about.

Put on a good leather jacket over my white shirt and a red scarf as well as my boots before walking out.

The camp was dirty as usual with rugged shelters made from animal skins and bones, along with a dirt path that went through the middle of it all when things are being brought through, also to show at the end, the leaders house, much bigger and much better constructed than the other shacks here.

Mines just made from some wooden walls and fabric roofing because I build things so I built a good place to live in since I have no choice.

I looked down the path to see everyone stood around as Raven, followed by 2 others walked along dragging... a girl? With beautiful white hair and a scar on her left eye, she had a blue dress that had its shade changed as well as she was dirty.

"Hey, who's this?" I turned to one of the bandits.

"You, don't know?" This is Weiss Schnee, the former heir to the Schnee dust company." The male bandit informed me.

"Alright then, what use do we have with her? We don't normally do trafficking of people."

"This girl here... will bring a pretty penny as some people in this world will pay almost anything to get a Schnee in their hands." The bandit spoke again, it seems this place intends to sell her off but from what I know, there was a Schnee joining Beacon before I got captured so I'll have to talk to her after.

I returned to my house as this sort of stuff didn't interest me.

I sat down on a chair and took out a locket which had the picture of my sister inside, Sky Boltwight, she had light blue eyes, just like the sky and she has medium length white hair that flowed just passed her shoulders with blue tints on the end.

She's attending Beacon Academy at this moment but ever since the Fall... I don't know where she is and I'm sure the camp doesn't know either so I may not have any reason to stay now as they used my sister as a hostage while she was at Beacon for if I denied Raven of what she wanted then, she threatened to cripple her for life, and knowing Raven... she would.

The sun started coming down and everyone returned to resting, I found that the best time to go see this... Weiss Schnee.

I walked back out of my house and looked around before going over to her cage, the lazy guards she had were already asleep, as half assed as this camp I say, anyway back to the girl, it seems she was up to something as her hands were cupped before her.

"Hey, what you got there?" I asked.

Weiss gasped and quickly clasped her hands together before facing me.

"I wasn't doing anything, I swear!" She lied.

I walked closer to the cage and whispered to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm on your side."

"huh?" Her softened, it seems she was easy to trust others when in situations like this.

"I've got something to ask... Do you happen to know someone named Sky Boltwight?"

"No... no I haven't, why ask me?" Weiss asked.

"She was a student as Beacon and ever since I heard about the fall, I need to get out of here and find her, most likely she would be in Haven to take shelter there but I can't leave just as myself." I whispered to her, if I had any chance of getting out, she was my ticket.

"If she's a student, why the hell are you here then? But... if you can help me, that would be appreciated." The desperate girl looked like she trusted me more, good thing everyone around here is too dumb to suspect us.

"It's complicated, I'll explain once we are out." I said, feeling something, I never felt in the year and a half I've been here... Hope.

"Now with the important information, now's the time to get you all into fighting shape." Ozpin announces to us all... although it's still hard to take him seriously.

"But we are strong enough to fight anyway, right?" I questioned.

"Well starting with you Skyark, you must develop a way to fight as a team and not some lonely hero." Ozpin pointed his cane at me and then slid over to Silver.

"You need to stop relying on that power of yours and work on hand to hand combat as well as keeping a cool head in a fight." He smacked her in the head with his cane eliciting a snarl from the wolf.

And then he pointed at Naniele.

"And you need to work on boosting that confidence and gaining trust in your comrades." He finished.

"Y-yes!" Naniele responded, glancing away from Ozpin.

"Now we will only have a month to train until the new semester begins at the academy and that is when Salem and her gang is most likely to begin their attack so we can't afford to waste time, understood?" He said, keeping a stern look on us all.

We all nodded to say as which made Oz smile before giving control back to Oscar where he just fell backwards with a little yelp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oily paws and three headed jaws

(Silver's POV)

I groaned softly sitting up. Looking about myself, I noticed that I was sleeping on one of the couches, Qrow was still snoring away on the other, my head was still banging and I felt like throwing up from how much I drank last night. The last thing I remember was being smacked in the head by Ozpin... Or was it Oscar? Doesn't matter, he's right I do need to get back into training or at least going back to forging weapons to help build up my strength again. I looked about myself and came to the conclusion that Neo must have made me sleep on the sofa.

I slowly got to my feet and reached to sort the strip of cloth I used to cover my blind eye. I walked into the kitchen area and quickly got a glass of water to help my dry throat. After drinking what felt like 17 pints of water and dry heaving into the sink I quickly wrote a note for whoever was going to wake up first and quickly took my leave.

I walked the streets of Mistral people keeping their heads low and restrained themselves from making eye contact, my hat hid my ears and the rags that draped from my shoulders covered most of my face, mainly covering my revealed teeth, missing your left cheek makes it hard to hide all your teeth.

Walking into my workshop I sighed at the small space, it wasn't much but it was all I had for now, so I'd have to make do. Grimmgash stood there as still as a statue. I had no idea what possessed me to create this clockwork monster, with a large ribcage and antlers made to impale, luckily, I had remembered to turn him off this time making the maintenance job that much easier on me. I threw off my coat, scarf and hat, I gripped a torch between my teeth, the blowtorch at ready to weld up any tears in the metal so that I wouldn't have to replace anything yet.

I had been selling some of my work and even competed in an underground brawling ring for the money to pay for the space and the poorly made tools I had on hand. Speaking of which the pipe connecting the blowtorch to the gas tanks was covered in so much repair tape I'm surprised it was even sellable. I had so far found nothing wrong so with some luck maybe he'd be fine for another run, that was until I saw one of the hydraulics had almost been torn in half by something. I was extremely careful when welding it up knowing that one wrong move and I'd set myself on fire thanks to the faulty equipment.

Just when I had finished welding I sighed in relief and scooted out from underneath, I wasn't watching where the torch was and soon my arm had been set on fire... well the linen that was covering my Grimm Bringer arm had caught fire. Swiftly shutting off the gas tanks and throwing the torch to the ground I began to franticly pat at my arm soon catching the other linen on fire.

I flapped my arms like a bird trying to put out the fire but it was no use I had successfully proven to myself that I am still a complete FUCKING idiot, good job me! I had opted to sit on the workbench I had and hold my arms out until either the fire died or until my hands were free so I could pat myself out more effectively. But as cruel Lady Luck would have it Ice waltz in and saw the mess I had gotten into.

"Need a hand?" He sighed I nodded pitifully to which he just rolled his eyes and summoned a flame in the palm of his hand which quickly absorbed the fires coving my arms. I groaned when I saw that I would have to completely cover my arms again before I left the room.

"So.." I managed to force out, my voice was healing nicely but it was still weak and hurt to speak.

"Don't worry I won't tell the others." He said pulling out his gun.

"Thank you." I choked as he handed me his weapon, the pistol had been damaged severely during a fight, I knew what had caused it and I still hated myself, Ice's pistol was the first gun I had ever crafted and it pained me to see it in this condition.

I sighed softly and unloaded the bullets before taking a shot, as soon as I pulled the trigger the whole thing fell apart in my hands I stared down at the pile and just dropped the handle. I only looked up at him, the silence was killing me.

"Yeah... I need a new gun." He smiled sheepishly, I reached for the box with my own guns in, the Cerberus guns, and picked out the red one. I had dismantled them in order to rebuild them as much stronger guns. I then pulled out some old blueprints and rolled them out showing him plans for different guns.

While he looked through the blue prints I went to another box with a matching set of guns, I dropped the box onto the workbench and place the guns onto the corresponding blueprints so that he could test the weight of each one and how quickly he could swing it around. I had only left out the guns that would require only one hand to operate.

I watched in silence as he swung around another pistol but he didn't seem comfortable with how it felt in his hand, the shotgun was out of the question as he needed a gun with longer range. I then nodded to the smg, it was light, durable and I could easily customize it to fit the Cerberus style and to give his flames a good kick.

"Yeah this will do." He smiled setting it down I nodded to him and began to edit the blueprint to show him what I had planned for him. With the mouth of the barrel sticking out of the maw of the red dog head and the gun having a black and red colour scheme and a little slot in the cartridge component to allow his flames to enter the gun.

"How long do you think it will take for you to make it?" He asked to which I only replied by dismantling the gun and the Cerberus head before placing everything on the table in roughly the right spot to show him.

"Oh wow!" He chuckled as I began to fit everything together, screwing bits together and making sure everything was well fitted before handing it him.

I watched him play with the gun for a bit but had to snatch it off of him when I realised I had forgotten to turn the safety back on, I also took this moment to spray paint the Cerberus and carve his emblem onto the grip.

After I let him run wild with his new toy for a couple of minutes I cleared my throat to grab his attention.

"Anything else?" I wheeze out going for the hip flask that sat harmlessly in my coat, instead of alcohol however it's more of a mix between cough medicine and whiskey so it would go down a lot easier. I took a swig and almost spilt it right out again due to me forgetting to tilt my head to the side.

"Umm, just one question... What about the other two guns?" He asked, I looked over at the other two and sighed softly not actually knowing what to do, I know that I want to breathe new life into them but at the same time I don't think in my current state I should be in possession of two of the guns.

While they are supposed to look terrifying the guns originally represented my mindset and how I had three fighting personalities, one more brutal than me and the other much more logical and almost like a scholar, both of them wanted to protect my original personality but fought for control making me unpredictable to even myself. Now that I run the risk of reverting back into one of Salem's pawns or Nibbles as they had called me if I stayed in possession of the two Ice would be the only one with weaponry that could match my own.

Nibbles wasn't stupid, oh no it was far from that, when we crawled out of the tar pit its mind was like that of a new-born baby and it had to learn more about its surroundings eventually figuring out how to make fire, that it burns when you touch it, that you need to feed it wood for its light and warmth, and that you need to respect it. Nibbles developed extremely quick much to the surprise of what was my dormant mind. If Ice hadn't stopped Nibbles when he did the damned thing might had figured out how to speak our tongue. If Nibbles resurfaced it wouldn't take long for it to figure out how guns work... That was one risk I couldn't take.

"I'll make an upgrade for Naniele and remake the lightning one." I told him tilting my head and taking another swing of the concoction.

"Oh, I'll go get her so you can." With that he ran off leaving me to my own devices. I cleared away the other guns and blueprints, giving the workshop, another sweep and a wipe over with a cloth before I hopped up onto the workbench. I leant back and closed my eye listening carefully to my heart and my breathing as it rattled inside of my lungs.

I realised that for the first time since I came to Remnant that I was genuinely scared for what was to come, we were going to stop the fall of Beacon but Ice and I decided that we would watch it all go to hell and change small details...

I was a fool to believe that I would be able to change so much at once, I should have just revealed the plan Cinder had set, I should have told them about the whole Breach and where it came from. I could have stopped it all before the gears were set in motion and yet... I didn't... Pyrrha lived yes, however a lot of what should have happened did. While Yang didn't lose her arm trying to protect Blake, Adam took his anger out of the first person he found which was unfortunately her, Penny was torn apart... by my hand... Beacon fell and here I am just another casualty of it.

I was torn from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the workshop door, I opened my eye and saw Ice and Naniele stood there, I waved them in and hopped back down and pulled out a blank blue print to which I began to add my thought for the new Cerberus Sniper blades. I knew buying the dust would be too expensive so I'd have to find some left over ice dust bullets in order to fully upgrade the weapon.

I began to write little notes on the side to fully explain my mental image without having to strain my voice. I would use powdered ice dust to line the inside of the gun barrel so that when the bullet is fired it would be covered in a layer of very reactive ice dust so that when it pierces into an enemy they would be sealed in ice and then depending on the dust round it would cause an elemental explosion inside of the frozen target whether it was human, Faunus or Grimm it didn't matter anymore.

They had left me to work in peace and quiet in the silence with nothing but my own thoughts for company. This mission was supposed to be simple but we had decided to let things run their course, Oz was inside of Oscar's mind, poor kid, and worst of all it has become kill or be killed, if it isn't the Grimm then it's bandits in my mind they are the same thing, they are what stand between me and the witnessing the next sunrise.

It was sundown when I had finished, I had crushed up some old ice dust bullets and laced almost the whole weapon with it. Changing the rifle into a pair of large knives, almost short swords I watched as the dust crystals in the eye sockets of the split hound head began to glow, the blades once a powerful metal alloy of unknown origin turn into pure and delicate looking ice...

Delicate my left ass cheek, or so my work bench would have said if it had survived being stabbed by one of the blades turning the whole thing into ice, and as soon as I removed the blade I watched as it all crumbled into a million pieces. For the third or fourth time today, I had to sweep the floor clean.

I changed the blades back into metal before sheathing them. I switch on Grimmgash's alarm and locked up for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lighting the Flames and Fires

(Ice's Pov)

In the courtyard of the place we are staying in, Ruby and Oscar are having a sparring session for Ruby can only fight for as long as she wields Crescent Rose which makes her the weakest link amongst us cause even Naniele can fight very well without her weapons, not dismissing her as weak though.

The two continue to exchange weak blows in an attempt to get the edge over one another but I'll be honest... it was hard to watch, I looked over to Silver and she was biting her lip hard enough to bleed a little so I'm not the only one here.

Neo isn't even paying attention, she's just sat there playing a game on her scroll.

The short spar ended when Ozpin took over and kicked Ruby's ass, then returning control to Oscar who fell to his hands and knees panting.

"You don't have much stamina, don't you?" I called out followed by a sly chuckle.

"… How is this so exhausting?" Oscar questions either to himself or us.

"It's because you're not used to actual combat like Ruby and us, plus using your aura takes concentration too at first but worry not, in time you will be able to use it like it's your own arms and legs and until then, we can find out your semblance." I lectured him in.

"Semblance?" Oscar perked up.

"It's like... ummm a power unique to you I think?" Naniele said, looking over to me to make sure she was right.

I nodded, she smiled, the adorable one.

"So, it's like mine is fire, Naniele's is far sight or zooming in with her eyes, Neo with glass illusions and lastly Silver with... Astral projections." I explained our semblance's.

"It comes naturally and there are many different ways to figure out what it may be."

"I found mine through tests." Naniele said out loud, waving her arms about.

"Mine was the same, a little complicated." I sighed.

Neo still didn't pay attention.

"S-tabbed... hea-rt" Silver tried to get her words out again.

"Pardon?" Oscar looked confused.

"Here we go... Basically I stabbed her through the heart and well things were crazy" I said in embarrassment and noticed Silver putting her hand over her heart to show she still feels it.

"You know you're to blame for that right?"

Silver shot a glare at me, I sighed and faced Oscar again.

Just as I was about to speak again we all saw a bright blue flash coming from Silver, she kept her hand clasped against her chest. The withered Alpha Beowolf spectral had formed just behind her. I couldn't help but frown at the condition of the once proud and muscular Beowolf, its arms now resembling sticks, its bones, cracked and scarred it was a sorry sight to behold and it looked unlikely that it would ever return to its former glory.

"Well no matter what, we will find out what it is later, just focus on your training for now, now let's say you and me go for a spar, don't worry I'll be easy on ya." I told him, chuckling to myself as we watched Silver's spectral slowly fade away.

"Oh boy..." Oscar regretfully followed.

(Jet's Pov)

I was sat down in my house, working on a thick gauntlet that had lines running through it to the finger tips, one line for each finger as well as a long cell filled with orange dust on the top palm in a casing so it wouldn't get agitated until one of the bandit's walked in on me with a red bandana and a machete.

"Jet, come with us we've got an intruder." He spoke to me, spitting on the floor and waited for me to move.

"And why would you need me to come?" I questioned him.

"You've got no right to ask, just come and bring that weird gear with you." He threatened and walked outside.

"Tch... such scum these lot are." I mumbled to myself while putting the tools away and began getting my combat gear on.

A pair of brass gauntlets, boots and a belt aligned with various dust cells of fire, earth and ice as these are support items designed just for my semblance which is Air burst, the ability to boost myself with jets of air from any part of my body in any direction so I could make myself fly or use it along with these tools I have on me.

I walked out and glanced at the bandit who only waved for me to follow, which I did, not sharing any looks with him.

Out in the forest I laid in wait in a bush with a group of other bandits, we are supposed to wait for something but I don't know what, probably to ambush someone again as usual.

Soon the sounds of a motorcycle roared through the forest and soon came through a black and yellow bike along with a girl riding it with goldilocks coloured hair and one of our bandits riding on back... You've got to be kidding me? We are stooping so low to ambush and take everything this girl has? This is worse than the family we robbed not too long ago.

I watched the bandit got off the bike and said something to her before walking over to us.

"Alright, come out now, this girl is tough but we can handle her." He tells us before heading back out as we stand up and follow him, the others laughing to themselves while weapons ready as they approach the girl.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you out here." The bandit yelled out, cackling in his own amusement.

"Is this everyone?" The girl replies, she's putting on a tough act I see, what a mess this will be.

The bandit chuckles "Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the rest at the camp back there." He tells her, pointing back his thumb to where our camp is, is he retarded or what?

The girl points her arm in the same direction. "That way?"

"Yes, that way." The bandit looked confused at first and looked at us before replying.

"Good to know. Thanks"

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. And you're going to take your lumps." The bandit threatened her. This tribe is only good for threatening from what I have seen in the past.

I get myself ready for a fight but I take a step back to observe the others first.

The golden-haired girl engages her weapon that seems to be some shotgun gauntlet, an interesting weapon I must add.

The girl now brings out the gun in her... robotic arm that makes the other bandits gasp but to me, it makes me all the more interested in her, she could be my ticket out of here as I am unable to hold back my smirk.

The rest of the bandits go to attack the girl but she easily overpowers them with her hand to hand combat skills along with her usage of her weapons, making them look like toys to just be thrown about, they didn't stand a chance.

I guess if I need to her to get out of here, I'll need to see if she's strong enough.

I activate my semblance and blast jets of air from me feet to swiftly get close to the girl and as I go in for a punch from my right hand, she blocks it with her left and aims at me with the robotic arm.

I sway back, narrowly missing the punch and step back before going in for another swing that she dodges, I blast myself back to get out of her range and go in for a few more hits which she blocks and dodges before managing to get under my arms and go for a punch to my stomach.

I grunt but evade her next attack with a step to the left, my left gauntlet facing her, charged with fire dust particles which I release in a beam of heat but she just about manages to dodge it and stands ready, anticipating my next attack.

But enough was enough, she's proved herself to me.

"Alright that's enough, you're plenty strong, what's your name?" I lowered my arms to show I'm not fighting anymore.

"Is that it? You done fighting now?" The girl questioned me, sounding pretty irritated.

"There's a reason behind this, your name, please."

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

"Hey what are you doing? Beat her already!" The bandit with the missing tooth yelled at me.

"Nah, I'm gonna join her side, I'm done with you all." I blatantly said to all the bandits and shrugged my shoulders, Yang now looking at me in confusion.

"I swear, when Raven hears about this you both are dead!" He threatened us.

"I doubt that, I am her daughter after all, anyway you come with me and show the way, you've got some explaining to do." Yang signalled me along to show me the way, the other bandits reluctantly got up and followed behind to escort us, they know full well they can't beat us.

On the way back to the camp, I explained my issue with the bandits and how they used my sister as a hostage while she was at Beacon but now hearing that she managed to move to Haven Academy. Which Yang understood very well and happily let me tag along, we exchanged names once again as we entered the camp and got a very cold welcoming as the bandits glared us down.

"Anyway, now that you know, I've got to go prepare, I'll catch up." I whispered to Yang and she didn't even face me back.

"Just be quick." She told me in a monotone voice, so cold.

I broke from the group and headed to where Weiss was being held, I got some stares off the bandits but they quickly focused back on Yang, looks like they haven't been told that I betrayed them yet.

I returned to the cage where I noticed her guards were gone, makes my job easier but at the same time Weiss was crouched down, looking down again.

"Hey, I got our ticket out of here." I whispered to her, she gasped as she quickly turned to face me but with a frown.

"You scared me again!" She scolded me in a whispering but foul tone.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway I managed to get someone to bust us out so let's get you out while she keeps them busy." I told her.

"Okay, unlock the gate while I cut myself out of this." She told me, I looked over and noticed a miniature knight cutting away at her cuffs.

"Sure thing." I rolled my eyes and held out my index finger and started blasting air out of the little gun barrel in the finger of the gauntlet that let out a torch like flame. "Good thing I always make support items for myself."

A few minutes pass while I'm weakening the lock on the gate, I pull the lock off, opening the gate but at the same time, a bandit flies past us, revealing me and Weiss to the camp, them all looking at me with Yang staring at us... I looked over to see the bandit knocked out on a barrel and then back to Yang in confusion.

"Yang?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss?" Yang said back.

"Wait, you two know each other?!" I asked in the confusion of this mess.

"Well subtlety is out." Weiss confessed as she made her magic knight grow to quite a large size, big enough to break the cage which defeats the point of me opening the cage now.

Weiss quickly runs to Yang and I tag along behind.

"What is that? And when did you two meet?" Yang asks.

"Don't worry about it, why are you here?" Weiss stated.

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby"

Weiss's jaw dropped on hearing that. "Your mom kidnapped me?!"

Yang's jaw dropped and glared at Raven. "You kidnapped her?!"

"This is not the time to be yelling!" I yelled out, getting ready to fight until a lightning bolt rained down in front of us and made the whole camp quiet.

"Enough!" Vernal yelled out, holding a rapier-like weapon.

"Thank you." Raven thanks Vernal and turns to the group. "If you all don't keep it together, this place will be crawling with Grimm!" She now faces Vernal. "Give her the weapon back."

Vernal shot a look at Raven and reluctantly threw the weapon towards Weiss which she catches with grace.

"You three, in my tent now!" Raven commanded us, oh boy I'm in trouble.

"Why?" Yang growls.

"If you're going to go after your sister then I need to tell you the truth." Raven told us.

"I'll go ahead, no doubt Raven will have questions for me first." I said, walking away from the two but as I raise the fabric into the tent, I glance back to see Weiss jump into Yang for a tight hug, I give a smile before entering the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Necessary Tales**

(New perspective)

I laid on the sofa walking from another nap, I looked over at Zwei, the damned dog was snoring and drooling all over his bedding but I've grown to tolerate this stupid creature after all its not every day you meet another creature who can utilize aura.

Ahh yes, I have forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Heathen, I am... well was the cat who lived among Team SINN until the fall of Beacon and the loss of my leg, I had found common ground with the blond brawler Yang as she too had lost a limb and we supported each other to get over the loss after all I had lost one of the key components to being mobile and now I do a funny little hobble where ever I trod. Annoying yes, but I got used to it. Atlas had send some pieces over to help us after our bravery during the fall.

Yang had left a while ago now, to find her sister Ruby Rose... I should have gone with her, I miss my team I won't deny that Taiyang is good company and a warm nap spot but he just isn't the same as my team, he is a predictable man who lives by a schedule. I have learned the ins and outs of this schedule and I have grown bored of trying to disturb it.

Atlas had sent me my own fake paw which, by the note, should change when I activate my semblance and transform, we had to make a few small adjustments after my first test but now I could do battle again or so, I thought. Taiyang never allowed Zwei and I to join him when he goes out, he'd take us out on walks but that was about it, He would let me out on a night and wake up to me pawing at his window with either a mouse or a bird in my mouth, this alone wouldn't ease my itch to fight if anything it made it worse.

I hopped down and began my usual routine of paroling the house, I started with the dining kitchen and found Tai stood at the counter reading a letter I then wandered upstairs, coming to the room Neo had used I could still smell her. I continued along finding Ruby Rose's room, then her sister Yang's I then knew what I had to do.

I ran down the stairs and hopped onto the counter, I usually wasn't allowed but I needed Tai's attention. I meowed loudly at him.

"Heathen what have I told you, no cats on the counter!" He snapped at me but I didn't listen I just meowed again and tried to grab the pencil in his hand I managed to knock it out of his hand and onto the floor, I leapt down and grabbed it between my teeth before running off. I had to be quick luckily humans are slower than me so I was soon up the stairs and searching for some paper to write on.

I ran into Ruby's room and found the note she had left. I pawed at it until I got to the blank side and began to write. When Taiyang found me, I looked up at him then down at my note.

"Send me to Mistral." The four words were barely legible but enough to get the message across.

"You miss your team, don't you?" I nodded he only hummed.

"Alright, I'll send you over, you won't fit in a message tube, will you?" I growled lowly at the suggestion he chuckled.

"Thought not, okay I'll go into town tomorrow and see how much it'll cost me to send you over." He sighed looking back at the letter he had gotten his eyes widened in surprise when he got to the last part.

"P.S Silver is still alive, she's hurt and mute but still alive." He said aloud my own eyes widened when he said that, the young wolf was still kicking? Of course, she was how could I doubt her? I have to hurry to Mistral, I should have gone with Yang I would have found them by now.

Taiyang noticed me contemplating what I should have done and groaned.

"Right, I'll go get your harness and Zwei's lead." He continued I followed close at his heels as he went down the stairs, whistling to the mutt waking the damned thing up.

I tugged hard trying to get the human to move quicker, people tried to pet me but I'd growl warning them off as I continued to try and run ahead but Taiyang was a lot stronger than me.

He tied out leashes to a bike rack outside, Zwei sat patiently but I was pacing as much as the lead would let me he could tell I wasn't going to sit still, I soon decided to watch the people walking by, Tai was taking a lot longer than I thought.

As I watched the people I noticed one stranger with long grey and neon blue hair, he stopped before us and knelt to our level, Zwei did seem to like him but I felt a very familiar energy coming from him.

"Well, aren't you strange. My name is Slate my little four-legged friend, and I can take you to team SINN in Mistral, no problem what so ever, if your guardian is willing to let me." He told me as he began to scratch me behind the ears then my chin making me purr.

"Hey there, cute, isn't he?" Tia said as he came out Slate chuckled.

"Yeah, he is, he doesn't look right comfortable here through... You don't seem like a cat person." Slate said standing up.

"Well, no I'm not, I'm looking after him for some friends or my two daughters, and I'm trying to send him over to the team that adopted him but it's going to cost me an arm and a leg." Tia joked I growled at the joke however and unsheathed my claws the golden man immediately backed up.

"I could take him there, I'm heading to Mistral after I got this letter from my friend asking for some help." Slate explained showing Tia a letter, I recognised the handwriting as Silver's, I meowed loudly when I saw this.

"Oh, thank you, I'll just head home with these two and pack his toys, thank you again!" Taiyang smiled untying our leads and jogging home he was quick to pack my favourite toys and some cans of tuna along with my water bowl. I did one last roam of the house and curled up on Yang's bed for a bit deeply breathing in her scent, we had helped each other when the others had left.

Zwei came to the door, his ears were folded down and he was whining, I looked at him and instead of hissing like usual I hopped down and bumped my head against his in goodbye, he never touched me with his slobbering tongue and bumped his nose against me.

"Come on Heathen, time to go." Tai yelled up I nodded once more to Zwei, he did the same and watched as we left. We returned to the man Slate I said my goodbye as Slate and I walked away, I licked my nose as we continued.

Once we were far enough from Patch Slate picked me up and I suddenly felt weightless, like a feather in the wind, when I felt gravity pull at my fur again the forest we were stood in smelt so new, Pine, Birch, Oak and Spruce wood surrounded us...

"Welcome to Mistral." Slate smirked setting me down again, I could then smell something familiar, metal, blood, fire... I could smell SINN...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Known by its Song**

 _(Ice's POV)_

It was early morning when everyone was gathered in the main living room, the room was silent as we all were thinking of something to say until Qrow broke the silence, taking a sip from his flask before speaking.

"Alright, I'm off to round up any huntsman and huntresses that may still be around here." He announced, standing put and putting away his flask. "You kids cook up some dinner for our guests."

We all looked at each other, realising that I'm the only one able to cook here as Neo never cooked for herself, Naniele wouldn't have a clue and Silver... I don't even know, Ruby on the other hand might be able to help.

"Leave it to me!" I put hand to heart and gave him a nervous smile.

Qrow just chuckled and waved us off. "I'll see you kids later on."

Qrow left and we just sat around, looking awkwardly at each other.

"What the hell are we gonna cook?!" Silver signed to me with a worried expression.

"Ummm, how about the food that we had on the way here?" Naniele suggested, I just gave her a weird look.

"No, we are in a house now, there will be no baked beans this time." I told her.

"We could make a stew for them all?" Neo signed to us, I agreed.

I stood up and rolled up my sleeves.

"Stew it is!" I walked over to the kitchen and got the biggest pot I could find and placed it onto the stove.

"Time to get cooking!" I commanded the team.

 _(Jet's perspective.)_

Me and Raven were sat in her tent by a small wooden table with there being a tea pot and some cups, Vernal was keeping Yang and Weiss outside the tent while me and Raven had our little private chat.

"So, you've finally decided to oppose us?" Raven half threatened me, but it won't work this time.

"It's more, I finally found out that Beacon fell and with that, you can't use my sister to keep me here." I smirked at her while pouring myself some tea.

"Who let it slip..." Raven looked away mumbled to herself and looked at Jet again.

"Plus, I don't see the one who you sent to keep an eye on her here either so I can think of two things, one he died back at Beacon or two, you got someone to kill him before he ends up telling me."

"Fortunately, he died while at Beacon but now you know, I'm assuming you're leaving to find your sister, yes?" Raven asked.

"That's what I will be doing, I've got a good idea where she will be and looks like your daughter has the same motive and destination in mind." I said, taking another sip of my tea.

"You're very bold to bring her up like that, if you were anyone else, you'd be put on the death penalty around here." Raven threatened me again but she knows that if I was going to force my way out, while I won't be a match for both her and Vernal plus the whole camp, I'd bring many casualties in the camp before I'm put down.

"One more thing to mention, you know where you're going means you will run into the 2 you helped bring into this world, understand?" She said, giving a sharp look at me.

"I'm prepared, even if they want to murder me, I'll keep my mouth shut and help them in anyway." I told her.

Raven sighed and faced towards where Vernal was.

"Bring them in." She ordered.

Vernal, followed by Yang and Weiss walked into the tent and the two sat with me at the table while Vernal poured the rest of them tea.

"You can wait outside, thank you." Raven ordered Vernal again, she simply nodded and walked out.

"So, what's the "truth"?" Yang asked glaring at Raven who was taking a sip from her cup.

"You know, it's better when it's hot." Raven mused to herself not even looking at us.

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Weiss hissed, I held back a smirk.

"The truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories." Raven continued glaring at Weiss.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Yang retorted I looked between the two and if it wasn't for Yang having blond hair and lilac eyes I would have mistaken these two for twin sisters.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Raven snapped now glaring at her daughter.

"You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable." She ended her remark by putting on a mocking baby voice.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang snarled through gritted teeth.

"Not _all_ of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to _kill_ Huntsmen." She continued earning a brief gasp from Weiss and Yang, they shared a brief glance and I was even jolted at the sound of how greedy or fame hungry people can be, but at the same time I should've expected it as much.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm? Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen are the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce." She paused to take a sip of her tea.

"And Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through." She paused as she slowly got to her feet. "We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ that he was interested in." She said

"What do you mean by that?" Yang growled now baring her teeth.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?" Raven continued I could tell by the looks on their faces that this "Ozpin" was treating them the same way.

"But it wasn't just your team was it? There was another who got the same treatment, team SINN I believe." Raven smirked Weiss gestured to Yang to keep going.

"What's your point? Also, why bring up SINN? They've suffered just like everyone at Beacon, in Vale. Silver Charcoal is dead." Yang nearly yelled, if that was true then it would be easier to hide the truth.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven asked completely ignoring the second question.

"To my knowledge he was a headmaster." I said, taking a sip of my tea.

"He was… a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss spoke up not daring to meet Raven's gaze.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else." Raven replied still avoiding the second question.

"So that means that he planned the building of the schools and became headmaster so long ago and still lived to today?" I questioned her.

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?" Yang asked I could tell where I was sat that she was losing her patience.

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became." Raven explained her eyes hardening on Yang.

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" Yang asked.

"The Creatures of Grimm… have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet. I saw her have a young half dead huntress tossed into a tar pit where the Grimm crawl out of, and a new more advance Grimm crawled out. I watched it chase your sister Yang, I watched it attempt to kill her and Qrow, numerous times before." Raven sneered.

"What?" Weiss gasped.

"And what about Sky, my sister?" I growled at her.

"We lost sight of her just before Mistral but worry not, I do believe she's fine." Raven told me and looked at Weiss and Yang.

"You know, you two haven't even touched your tea." Raven remarked taking another sip from hers.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Yang asked getting up herself.

"Now you're catching on. So far, you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything. " Raven said setting her cup down on the table.

"Otherwise you'll end up as blind as Qrow... And your fool of a father." Raven said turning to face her map of Remnant.

Yang then blew a hole in the table with her weapon shocking both me and Weiss.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my family like that!" Yang yelled Weiss flinched wide-eyed at Yang's outburst.

"You need to calm down." Vernal warned, when did she come back in?

"Don't do anything stupid when we are so close to getting out of here." I warned her, placing my hand on where I hide a knife just in case.

"Yang, please." Weiss begged taking Yang's hand in hers.

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before." Raven smiled, Yang looked ready to murder.

"You don't know the _first_ thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!" Her eyes once as red as Raven's now returned to their soft lilac state. "Why?!" She whimpered hanging her head.

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my _own_ eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it." Raven said, Weiss and I soon got to our feet.

"You said Tai told you all about my Semblance." She began walking over to the back entrance of her tent Vernal lowering her weapon from being trained on Yang's head.

"Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." She finished walking out Weiss and Yang exchanged looks.

"Go see for yourself." Vernal smirked leaving us inside the tent.

"Come on then." I said leading the two out the back only to reveal no one was there, I spotted a raven in the tree and just waited for the magic to begin.

"Mom?" Yang calls out to her; no noise being made in the air.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asks her out of concern.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." She answers, looking around.

"It's okay if... you're not okay." Weiss tries to reassure her.

"Listen, it's better to express your problem than keeping quiet about them." I say my part too.

"You didn't believe what she said, right?" Yang asks us.

"I... of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean there's no such thing as magic" Weiss tells her.

"I don't think I have a choice." I add.

We hear a caw from a Raven that flies over our heads.

"A Raven?" Weiss questions.

"I've... seen that bird before." Yang recognises the Raven as it weaves through the trees, descending before us.

It passes through some leaves and Raven is revealed, landing back on the ground which shocks both Weiss and Yang but I already knew this was going to happen so I stood there with a smirk on my face.

"How... did you do that?" Yang asks.

"It's proof magic exists." I point out blatantly.

"Well I could explain to you..." Raven says, pausing to draw her sword and open a portal with her Semblance, shocking us that she's letting us go.

"Or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Yang questions her decision.

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven says, sheathing her sword.

"Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or..."

Raven steps the side of her portal.

"You can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone who's kept so much from you?" Raven asks us, I nod to say yes and Weiss reacts timidly.

"I've made my decision already, I just need to find Sky and I'm prepared to do anything for that." I showed her my resolve.

"And all I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Yang gives her response.

Raven gives Yang a disappointed sigh, honestly it sounds a bit sad in my opinion.

Yang and Weiss went to go get their motorcycle and I approach Raven before going back to my house.

"Listen I-"

"Don't... She made her decision." Raven stopped me, looking away.

"You know once you leave, we are back to enemies, right?"

"And when did you start caring?" I asked, she shot a glare at me.

"Just get your stuff and go." She waves me off.

"Don't worry I'll be gone and I'll keep your daughter safe through this." I turn away and start heading back to the house.

"Thank you..." I faintly hear those words from Raven as I walk away, I can tell from her tone of voice she's had a lot of things happened in her life she regrets, and this is one of them.

I show up again, carrying a simple one-sided blade on my side and the rest of my dust crystals and cores in a small box while Yang and Weiss are on their motorcycle ready to leave.

They ride towards the portal but before they go through it, Raven calls Yang one more time.

"Yang, if you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..." She tells her, I can still hear the regret in her voice.

"You weren't kind this time either." Yang shot back at her as the two go through the portal.

"And this is the time I leave, see you fuckers, I am done!" I yell as I run to the portal, jumping back to face Raven as I flip her the bird with a cocky smile before propelling myself through the gate with my Semblance. If only if I got to see her face afterwards.

 _(Silver's Perspective)_

I stood at the counter quickly cutting up an onion, Ice had wanted to make a stew but I decided to show him what few meals I could make without setting anything on fire. So far I had made a simple chicken and sweetcorn soup, lasagne one with meat and one vegetarian version as well as some salmon steaks.

I often tell people that I can't cook or whatever I cook usually sets on fire but it's mainly because I'm too lazy to cook anything decent, so when I had cooked all this up needless to say I had surprised my team. Ice was stood at the stove stirring the ramen, Ruby stood next to him making sure the salmon steaks were well cooked.

"Right, this batch should be done." Ice announced I nodded as I scrapped the onions into the pan with the salmon to allow them to caramelise a tad bit.

"This seems like a lot of food, are we sure Qrow is going to bring that many people?" Naniele asked I rolled my eyes at her comment and went to check on the lasagnes to make sure they don't burn.

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get." Ruby replied, I moved over to my list of contacts and quickly read over those I had a reply from, and yeah we would need all this food.

"I'm back!" Qrow called out from the other room, I rolled my eye and began to wash up the pots and pans we had finished with.

"Be right there!" Ruby called over.

"You're going to overcook that." Ice said I quickly dried my hands and walked over to the stove seeing that she was going to.

"No I'm not, shut up!" She hissed at him.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow called again.

"I'm coming!" She called over, we then saw the onions began to burn.

"Fine, Silver take over!" She yelped switching places with me, she grabbed the tea set and walked into the other room.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." I heard her call over as I plated up the salmon and onions, and took out the lasagnes from the oven. I then heard the tea pot smash on the floor and silently groaned at the strain from a clean-up job I hadn't even begun.

"Yang, I… I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just…" She begun, her voice cracking as the tears built up.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-" She was cut off, I carried the lasagnes in, Ice carried the ramen which I had add some extra meat and greens since Qrow kept yelling at me like a dad that I wasn't eating enough greens, Naniele carried the soup and Neo had the salmon.

"I love you." I heard Yang say, I then noticed Weiss and the amount of dust and dirt covering her and her clothes, right now to add "run Weiss a bath" to my list of jobs to do tonight. Then there was their strange friend, I could smell Raven on him. I don't trust him.

"Uh..." Oscar stammered looking at the scene.

"Weiss." Ruby smiled, the ex-heiress ran into her teammates' arms, I placed what I was carrying onto the table and signed to the others.

"I'll go run a bath." They nodded to me and I disappeared into the bathroom to start the clean-up jobs that I have to do before _**my**_ help arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rest and Resolutions

(Ice's POV)

The food was ready and cooked, it was a large pot of ramen with extra servings of pork and spring onions for more flavour, the smell was so good I was melting and quickly losing my patience because it looked so delicious, I glanced over at Silver who was drooling.

We were all sat around a long table longing for the food as Weiss came back from having her bath and took a seat next to our newest and unknown member called Jet Cross, apparently, he helped in getting Weiss out of her cage and betrayed Raven in order to come here.

Once Weiss had sat down Silver began to share out the ramen and we soon all tucked in, Silver polishing off her bowl in no time with the rest of us not even in the second bite of our own.

I kept hearing the knocking of a bowl and looked at Jet scoffing down his bowl like it's the best meal on the planet.

"Oh boy I haven't had a meal this good in so long!" Jet cheers gracefully and louds out loud as he finishes off his bowl and throws it on the table.

"Back at the camp, those cooks couldn't cook for shit but this? This is glorious!" He laughs again, we all just look at him weirdly and focus back onto each other's meals.

"So, tell us, who is your sister again? Cause you said she also went to Beacon right?" Yang asked, taking in several more mouthfuls of her food.

"Ah yes, basically her name is Sky Boltwight, she took my mother's last name while I took after my dad's, she's really passionate about making and being a huntress, she has white hair with blue tips on the end and umm... let's see... oh yeah, if Beacon fell, it would be the most likely case that she's here in Mistral or even staying at Haven." Jet explained for us, putting hand to chin as he seems to be thinking hard, but hey if we get another hand to help that will be useful.

I looked over at Silver who stared at him, like she suspected him of something and Naniele looking at him in curiosity, Neo didn't seem to care as she carried on eating.

"Umm... I remember seeing someone like that back at Beacon but we didn't see each other much but she made so many amazing weapons!" Ruby almost squealed as she mentioned the weapons which made Jet's face light up as he slammed his hands on the table, then taking another bowl full of food.

"She's amazing at what she does right!? Well at least one of you know have at least seen her." Jet looked relieved as he scoffed his next bowl down.

Before we could continue, Qrow walked into the room, looking down at Jet, his face serious.

"Your name... Jet? We need to talk." He demanded.

"Yeah, yeah." Jet replied, setting down the bowl and getting up to follow Qrow upstairs, the sound of his gauntlets and boots still being heard as he walked up, it seems he forgot to take them off.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering about Silver-" I froze seeing that the wolf had disappeared.

"God damn it..." I groan getting up.

"I'll be right back, she's probably trying to hide again." I told them walking away from the table, I checked the kitchen, the bathroom and then I checked under her bed where a quivering Silver had hidden, she looked up at me covering her burns to the best of her ability.

"Come on, you need to face the music eventually." I told her as I dragged her out and back to the others.

"Sorry about that, she's a little self-conscious of herself nowadays." I smiled dropping her back onto her seat.

"It's okay, we won't pry for much if it makes her uncomfortable." Weiss smiled watching Silver shy away even more from them.

"Yeah, Silver went a little crazy before we got here... We had to knock some sense into her." Ruby smiled unaware of what she just said.

Yang's eyes narrowed on Silver who continued to try and hide in her long coat.

"Tell me more." Yang growled, Ruby's face fell when she realised she had just placed Silver into hot water.

I knew this was bad but now, it's worse to change the topic because I know how protective Yang is over Ruby.

"Well you see..." I take a pause as Yang looks over at me.

"Silver kind of went in a little mental rage and ummm... attacked us out of the blue but worry not, none of us got hurt, and Silver is okay now." I tried to explain in the best way I could but it was for no gain as Yang slammed her hands on the table, her eyes red as she was ready to scream at Silver.

"You did what to my sister!?" She yelled at Silver.

Silver sprinted from the room, with Yang in hot pursuit.

"Don't run away from me! I'll end you!" Yang howled in a rage.

"Where'd you fucking go?!" She yelled when we all caught up, I looked up and saw Silver hiding on one of the wooden beams.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed again not noticing her hiding just above her head.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" She yelled soon seeing Silver up there with a wide eye of pure terror.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE!" Yang screamed at Silver who continued to climb higher up.

"Yang please calm down!" Ruby tried to talk sense into her sister but it was no use.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yang ignored Ruby and continued to try and get Silver down, if Silver could speak I'm sure she'd be making a high pitch scream.

"Neo go get a broom." I whispered she nodded and ran off to find one, I turned in surprise when I heard a choke and my jaw dropped when I saw Weiss choke holding Yang.

"Yang Xiao-Long, I had dealt with, my father's shit, my littler brother's shit and you mother's tribe's shit I am not and I repeat NOT going to deal with yours, now sit down shut up and listen to Silver's side of the story alright?" She hissed her voice dripping with malice and venom, Yang's eyes turned back to lilac and Weiss released her friend.

Neo returned with a broom and began to tap at Silver to coax her down which was a slow process but it worked.

We all sat around the table again Silver hiding in her coat and her scarf and sticking close to Neo's side ready to hide in case Yang goes for her again.

(Jet's POV)

I was sat a room with Qrow and Ozpin around a wooden table, each of us with a cup of coffee as we sat in a bit of silence.

"So, you're the older brother to Sky Boltwight am I right?" Ozpin broke the silence, I didn't think the head master would look so young but maybe this so-called secret about him lets him transfer from body to body.

"That's right and now I think she's in Mistral somewhere." I informed him, taking a sip from my coffee, it was very bitter...

"Well first I would like to apologise, if I had known any of this was going to happen, I could've prevented it."

"But you did know didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

I questioned Ozpin for I was the one who helped bring Silver and Ice in this world in accordance to Raven's semblance.

"Silver and Ice, that's their names, now, right? They came to this world to help prevent what's going on now right, I am sure they told you all of this in advance about everything that's going to happen, I know because I am the one who brought them here in the first place." I explained.

"With the help of my sister." Qrow added.

"Exactly, just before Sky had entered Beacon, I was captured by Raven Branwen and her tribe to construct a device that would allow her to bond with other people to create multiple portals, even without coming into contact with them." I finished my sentence and sipped my coffee once again, still as bitter as before.

"If that's the case then is the two aware?" Ozpin asked.

"It's better they don't know, let's keep this a secret between us three because this could go multiple ways, one could be they thank me or they would want to kill me, I'd rather not take that chance." I told him.

"But you know the truth will come out one day." Qrow told me.

"I know, the day will come for when I have to tell them." I made myself know that when the day comes, it sure will be hard to explain.

"Now, what will you do once you find your sister? Leave and start a new life or stay with us and joining the fight? I am giving you a choice, it's okay to decline but once you do, you must leave." Ozpin asked me, like he was half threatening me.

"Well I owe you guys a lot and most likely Sky would want to join too as we are fighting for the peace on this earth, right? So, I'm in, plus your place is full of kids, you need a few more adults in this place." I let out a laugh and the two seem to agree with me.

We hear the young ones getting a bit loud downstairs so now is perhaps the time we all get together to get up to speed.

"I'll go see what they are doing." Qrow volunteers, getting up to leave and Ozpin gives me a stare as if to say one last thing.

"I hope you will have faith in me and I look forward to working with you." He said, phasing out and now Oscar is in control again, looking at me nervously.

"Come on kid, its time go down." I waved for him to follow as we went downstairs to see Qrow had scolded them all but now was the time to get serious as we all moved to the main living room.

(Silver's Perspective)

Ice had just finished explaining to Yang and Weiss what they believe I went through, I had tried to speak but I fell into a coughing fit, they gave me the sympathy I never asked for nor what I deserve for my previous actions, while yes, I was not in control of myself I could have easily had wrestled it from the younger creature that was in control and broke free earlier.

Yang and Weiss could tell I was still scared and vulnerable even after having so much time to recover both physically and mentally, I was still so scared of myself, I had already broken several mirrors around the house, Qrow constantly yelled at me each time I did, I think he's starting to feel like a father with me around. But back to the mirror thing, I would break them because I wouldn't see myself, I would see the monster that Salem had made with my half dead corpse.

Neo had tried to comfort me whenever I would have a nightmare about the beast but she couldn't speak the soft words to calm me down like I would do back at Beacon whenever she had one.

We were gathered on the second floor sitting room, Neo and Ice had forced me out of my coat and scarf so that my damage was revealed to them all, Weiss had tried to touch my missing cheek but I smacked her away, if it wasn't just a light swipe she probably would have hit the floor.

Qrow, Jet and Oscar stood before us, Oscar switched with Ozpin and they began to explain to Weiss and Yang that everything that Raven had said was true. Jet gave weary glances towards Ice and I, I still have a bad feeling about him, as if he was going to betray us at the very last minute.

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true?" Weiss questioned I growled and nodded I remembered the bitch's face so well.

"Uhuh, and Silver here has seen Salem up, close, haven't you?" He almost teased I snarled and spat in his direction.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Ozpin asked she didn't reply.

"For the most part." Weiss said in place of the blonde brawler.

"You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother." Yang hissed, Ruby gasped I lowered my gaze and pressed my hands against my human ears and leant over, the others noticed and looked concerned.

"What is she talking about?" Naniele asked.

"Oh, great." Qrow groaned.

"Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal." Ozpin sighed I pressed my hands harder against my head.

"My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain… "magical" power." I heard Ozpin move about, his voice now sounded closer.

"Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "see" more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I… well… gave them the ability to turn into birds." He chuckled. "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?" He continued.

"What about Silver, did you give her the ability to turn into a Grimm?" Yang continued I squeezed my head as tightly as I could without causing any damage to myself.

"No... I wish I could say where Silver's abilities came from but I'm not too sure myself." He lied, he knew full well why I have this power, why I'm different, why I am the piece both sides are fighting for control of.

"Uncle?" Ruby asked I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Neo giving me a gentle smile as if to say "there you are" I slowly took my hands off my ears and sat a little up to see the others.

"You turned them into birds?" Naniele said I rolled my eyes, Ice just shrugged at me when I glared at him.

"He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom… changed, right in front of us." Weiss said.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?" Yang yelled, I've had enough. I got up from my seat and just walked to my room to avoid the rest of the night.

I couldn't hear them well from under my bed but I could still hear their muffled voices as they continued to shared words with one another. They continued for about 7 more minutes before the conversation ended.

I heard footsteps coming towards my room, too heavy to be Neo's and too light to be Ice's or Qrow's.

"Silver, you in here?" It was Yang, I stuck my hand out from under the bed and gave her the thumbs up.

"Oh, there you are, look I'm sorry for yelling earlier, you know how protective of Ruby I am." She began.

"I'm just still finding it hard to believe you're still alive."

"It's okay..." I hissed out as she sat against my bed to talk to me.

"I know how you feel." I continued trying to sort my voice out.

"Look, when I woke up from the shock of having my arm cut off, I learned that you were killed or MIA I just broke down, you were a good friend, you went way out of your way to help me and Ruby and we never really did anything to deserve it-"

"Stop..." I growled crawling halfway out.

"Look Yang, I..." I froze in realisation, my voice no longer hurt, the burning had stopped. I cleared my throat and spoke a few words.

"I am flesh and I am bone, rise up ting, ting like glitter and gold, I've got fire in my soul, rise up ting, ting like glitter and gold." I smiled the best I could and laughed loudly.

"Silver, you're voice!" Yang smiled beside me, I let out a long sigh of relief and chuckled to myself.

"I'm back!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Now, what to do with these old rags... I'll keep them for Halloween.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Alone...**

 **(Silver's POV)**

Since I got my voice back Qrow had to go out and get a swear jar, which was already filled to the brim by time I had finished my yelling. I will admit it was worth it, I might be low on Lien but I finally got all the frustrations off my chest.

Now for the second part... fixing my mental stability, my team had offered an array of different ideas, from "Grimm slaying" to "Waterfall jumping" but Ozpin insisted I sat down with him and meditated... oh boy.

I sat across from my old headmaster and stared at the flickering candles he had set up around up, I could freak him out and turn the flames purple but I don't think I want to stress Oscar out any more than he already is.

"Now Silver, I just want you to close your eyes and relax." He told me, I just shut my eyes and grumbled about how dumb this was but soon enough I felt like I was floating.

Suddenly the scent of the candles and of Oscar's body had disappeared and I snapped open my eyes, looking around myself I was sat on a dusty old road, there were piles of sand, desolated and barely recognisable buildings and huge abyss like barriers with no apparent end.

Getting to my feet and brushing the sand from my hands I realised it was not sand... but ash, ash of millions burned to death, I spun around to take in my surroundings and the one thing I remember the most about this area is the fact that it almost looks identical to that of the dry road in Darksiders, looking to my right I saw a large pipe that led into a subway tunnel, if I remember correctly, this is the only way I can go...

As I walked through the tunnel I saw long dead and decaying bodies, puzzles already completed for me as if War had just passed through, I was scared as to me this was the hardest part of the game itself. I swung from wires, climbed upon demonic growth and all that shit. I easily found my way through the tunnels, across the huge pits of ash where the giant worms would jump out but there was nothing.

Weird...

 **(Ice's Perspective)**

I heard Oscar panicking so I headed down to check on him and found Silver stock still, barely breathing and not even responding to anything he was trying.

"What the hell?" I asked carefully stepping over the candles that circled her.

"I-I don't know, Ozpin was trying to help her then she just fell into this state!" Oscar cried I narrowed my eyes at her and hissed through my teeth as I leaned close to her, I gave the crazy wolf Faunus a poke and she didn't more nor react, whatever daze she was in was pretty damn deep. I went to shake her but froze when my hand came in contact with her cold as ice skin, I thought this was bad before, but whatever kind of trance this bullshit is has definitely almost stopped her life, we have to think of a way to break her out of this trance and quick, who knows how long it'll be 'til she wakes up, if she even wakes up at all...

We had laid her onto the ground, Ozpin had warned us not to disturb the candles as we stuffed a few pillows under her head.

"Call your team, the two of us won't be enough to keep her safe." Ozpin said as he switched with Oscar again.

"Hey guys, we've got a situation!" I called up to the others, Neo walked down first gasping at the sight.

"No one touch the candles around her." Ozpin said as Neo and Naniele came down the stairs.

"Why is she sleeping?" Naniele asked looking over.

"No this is a safety precaution, she's fallen into a coma like dream state and the scent of the candles will keep her there until she has severed the connection between her and Salem." Ozpin explained my eyes widened at the thought of Hades coming back when we need Silver the most.

"And that's supposed to work?" I asked a little agitated.

"I've only seen it work once but I know Silver is strong enough to pull through, but we have to keep her safe while she has a meeting with an old friend of hers." He said I could almost see the quotations around "friend".

"It's like that book with the man, with two souls." Naniele mewled tilting her head slightly.

"In a way yes..." I said still slightly puzzled about the situation.

"Yes, like that however, think carefully... Who has she cheated countless times before?" Ozpin asked I felt my stomach drop into my boots...

"Crap..." Was all I said.

 **(Silver's perspective)**

I whistled to myself as I continued to walk through the abandoned demon camp I wasn't really expecting much since everything was dead and bloody in whatever or whoever was here before me. I struggled across the large pits of ash and hoped across gaps in bridges using my Grimm arm to grab high up ledges.

I suddenly was overcome by a heavy wave of fear, despair and bloodlust... I followed the feeling to its very source...

An arena?

I looked up at the platforms that once held thousands of people to spectate and the wooden beams and platforms were covered in a layer of ashes. As I stepped up to the stone centre of the arena I watched as a heavy iron gate slammed down onto the ground blocking my only exit.

A large cage opened to reveal the devils that should have ambushed me they held huge clubs and axes and rushed me. I smirked and clenched my fists and raised them up, I side stepped and grabbed it from the devil and smashed its skull open I rolled out the way of the next one and began to hack and slash through the growing number, some smarter ones would hop back and out of the way.

My claws grabbed one of the demons as I charged through the group knocking them to the ground, I could feel my skin split open each time I took a hit but that never stopped me, each time I would clear the arena another cage would open and I'd be overran by another wave of demons. I panted hard as I slaughtered another group the air was still as my wounds healed the wounds on my horrifically burned side healed to its previous pale and soft flesh.

I looked up and saw a single spectator watching me through livid green eyes, they reached a clawed hand towards another lever, my shoulders sagged and a much larger gate opened, two riders on horseback stormed out and charged towards me.

I ducked and rolled out the way of the stampeding hooves I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon, my eyes fell on a large curved sword that had been left unattended. Forcing my body to move I launched myself towards the blade and skittered across the ash. Grabbing the sword, I spun on the spot slashing the chest of the closest horse open, it shrieked and threw its rider off it then began to run around, the second rider came at me from nowhere and delivered a hard strike to my back.

I hit the ash and spat out a mouthful of the burnt tasting stuff before getting back up, I snatched up the sword I had dropped and went for the horseless enemy, it was a lot smarter than I gave it credit for, it parried and slashed at my cheek only scratching the flesh still clinging to the bones, I could feel my cheek trying to grow back so with my own sword's edge I cut into the remaining flesh carving into myself just above the bone, the muscle and skin was quick to grow back. It felt good to have it back, now I could smirk properly...

I swung for the old rider of the running wild horse and easily decapitated the grinning demon. I turned my attention back to the other rider who roared, almost mocking me I chuckled and struck my foot against the ground like a bull and snorted mocking not the rider by the horse, the beast bellowed and charged at me. I hoped up a little and spun like a tornado decapitating the horse and cutting the rider in half...

I threw my sword then at the other horse hitting it right between the eyes. I looked up at the spectator, their burning green eyes filled with spite stared right back at me.

I flipped him the bird

 **(Ice's perspective)**

Neo clasped her hand over her mouth as our jaws dropped when Ozpin told us what she would be going through.

"Come again?" I said.

"From what I've heard this "ritual" places those taking part into a desert like arena where they fight for the favour of the horseman men fear the most, in order to gain an advantage over their inner demons." He explained, I suddenly felt extremely calm.

"Whatever that means, go for it..." I said Ozpin just glared at me as if he wanted to say "You're a fucking idiot" so badly.

"Remember when I said I've only seen it work once?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"It's because all the others died in the process." He warned.

"Then Silver won't die." She was way too tough to be killed in her sleep.

"I'm not sure... Death is known to hold grudges especially against those who cheat him." Oh, shit yeah... well can't be as bad as the final destination films...

"I'm sure Silver will only piss him off more." I chuckled knowing full well what she would do.

"That's what I'm worried about." Ozpin sighed looked down on the peaceful looking Silver.

"Well, it's time to sit back and enjoy the fireworks." I smiled leaning back into my chair.

"I'm surprised though, she must be taking her time on getting there." Ozpin chuckled getting up to grab a drink, I heard Neo gasp and the reason why.

Silver's skin was tearing itself open it looked like something out of Nightmare on Elm Street...

"We should leave..." I deadpanned... in all honesty I have no idea how the fuck to react to this.

"Do as you wish... I'll stay here just in case she doesn't pull through..."

"Right... I'll be back soon." I said grabbing my jacket and my wallet before leaving it was too early for this shit!

 **(Silver's Perspective)**

Listen here you little arrogant, stubborn and constantly cheat me piece of shit!" Death yelled at me I only smirked and yelled back.

"Well is good to fucking see you again, too ya skeleton bastard!" He looked like he was ready to blow a fuse.

"You've cheated me for far too long... there is no way I'm passing this opportunity to take your soul!" He howled I only smirked.

"Come on Death, we both know full well that I could easily take you in a fight. So how about we get this over with, hand me a weapon and let me kill my connection to Salem." I sneered but he made no move to hand me any form of blade.

"I will enjoy watching you die by your own hand." He snarled as he yanked on a lever, the sound of gears and clinking chains filled the air as another gate was slowly pulled open, the shadows inside seemed to wriggle and writhe as the light tried to seep into the now opened section.

The ground shook as whatever was in the cage took a heavy step towards me, I swallowed, my mouth ran dry as my chest tightened.

Hades sat upon the huge beast much akin to the horse half of the Nuckaleeve Grimm, the huge hooves large and heavy enough to crush my head in one go if I laid down and let it happen.

"If you wish to survive, then prove to not only me that you deserve your power." Was all he said.

Hades laughed at how much of an easy kill I would be, the ground began to shake once more as Hades spurred the horse into a gallop, I was frozen in place like a deer in the headlights. There was no way in Hell I will be able to defeat this thing without a weapon.

At the very last second, I dove to my left rolling in the ash I snarled and shook myself clear of it. Hades only laughed at my frustration as it spun the horse around and charged once more I would have dove to the side if my rage hadn't already clouded my timing ability.

I was kicked into the wall of the arena by the front hooves, I felt my ribs snap and blood spewed from my mouth, I struggled onto my hands and knees as I coughed up more of the crimson liquid, the Grimm knight was toying with me, prolonging my end just for a bit of fun.

Was this how all my victims felt before I allowed them into Death's embrace?

I spat onto the ground once more before stumbling to my feet, I met the red gaze of Hades, it smirked showing its teeth, an invitation for fear and rage that I knew well.

Looking past the horse and the armour I saw Hades for what it really was, just another me...

With a bellow the horse charged again, I nearly skipped away, the horse was good at charging but not at turning such a tight corner which was my only advantage. I had no armour, no weapons, no horse, I had nothing but timed dodging.

I gritted my teeth as I continued to roll out of the way, sometimes I would be kicked to the side or hit by the huge sword Hades had. I couldn't take it any longer. I stood at the other side of the arena to Hades, I looked up at Death and got down onto my knees and clasped my hands together in one last prayer to whatever god or devil was listening to me.

"Is that it? Are you just going to give up?" Death nearly exploded with laughter.

"What happened to the fighting spirit? The burning soul that longs to only survive? I must have you mistaken for someone else, you are not Silver Charcoal..." He howled.

Hades raised its sword once more and prepared to charge and take my head, a single tear rolled down my face. The hooves sounded like thunder as they came towards me.

I gritted my teeth trying not to burst into tears when I felt it... and old familiar warmth in my veins.

When the hooves hit the stone centre I suddenly leapt to my feet and filled my lungs with air, it felt like flames were gathering at the back of my throat and I finally released all my rage. The horse halted suddenly at the sound of my own roar.

Death maybe pissed off with me, but if there was something I'm sure of is that I am Silver Charcoal, I am the _**Silver Death**_. And nobody, _**NO-FUCKING-BODY CALLS ME OTHERWISE.**_

Hades was frozen in shock, I charged at the horse taking it by surprise. My teeth bared as I swung for a punch only to be kicked back when my only opponent came to its senses. I skidded back but only shot forward again my bones constantly being broken but healing.

"Why are you hiding on that horse? Too scare to fight me on level ground?" I snarled Hades never reacted to it, I charged once more and get hit hard once more, I couldn't stand it anymore I had to think, and think quickly.

"Where is your pack now Great Wolf?" Death mocked his voice bouncing off of the walls, I rolled out of the way of the horse once more.

I spun on my hands and knees to face Hades again, a battle cry leapt from my throat as I charged Hades smirked and spurred the horse into a gallop. I drew my arm back and too somewhat of a side step as I brought my clenched fist into the nose of the horse.

The bones were forced back into the horse's brains as my arm force the beast's dead body into a flip throwing Hades from the dark saddle. The carcass hit the ash and skidded a further couple of feet before Hades landed face first into the ashes forcing the Grim to spit out a mouthful of the sand like remains.

I leant on my knees, my laugh bouncing off the walls, I took a ragged breath in as my lungs begged for fresh air. It was now Hades' turn to become frustrated with me...

I ducked and dodged with practised ease, the huge curved sword barely brushing my face as I nearly danced around each attack, the Grimm screeched unable to control its anger for much longer. I grabbed the edge of the sword and raised my leg to kick Hades in the stomach.

The Grimm hit the wall of the arena gasping for air as it struggled to get up and fight me as we now stood on turned tables. I appeared beside Hades and with my signature smirk.

I hacked off its legs...

Blood spewed from the wounds as I grabbed Hades' chest plate, the bone like metal bending as I gripped as tightly as my Grimm bringer would allow. I stared into the Grimm's red eyes and for the first time I saw fear welling up in the eyes of my enemy. I tightened my grip on the hilt, the metal groaned as it bent and buckled in on itself.

The edge slipped into Hades as if the armour was non-existent and its body was made of butter. The red eyes slowly lost its colour as the blood began to drip from the wounds. With one last sigh Hades crumbled into ash joining the rest of the ashes on the floor.

"So... Death... Still think you can take my soul?" I asked him, the reaper stared down in pure shock, his eyes wide, his lower jaw unhinging and dropping into the arena with me. I walked over and picked up the piece.

"Hey you dropped this." I joked throwing the bone back up to the owner who in return threw me a simple bone mask with only slits for the eyes.

"For the love of all that is holy or unholy or whatever... Just please get away from here... Take my title I don't care just please don't hurt me!" He cried as a glowing green portal opened I smirked at him and stepped onto the glowing gateway.

The energy felt warm as it flowed around and through me...

(Back to the real world)

I gasped as I sat up looking about myself I saw that I was laid on the ground, surrounded by a circle of candles, I could taste blood and my clothes felt sticky, looking down I saw my shirt was drenched in blood... Brilliant just the last thing I needed.

I tried to get up and step out of the circle of candles but something stopped me... by which I mean it full on electrocuted me.

I fell back into the circle with a cry shocking Oscar who was taking a nap on the nearest sofa.

"Oh, you're up!" He said running to go and grab something, I just tilted my head and watched.

He came back with a broom... Why?

He came over to me and rolled up the rug under my feet to reveal a Devil trap. The chalk lines constantly criss-crossing each other to create a pentagram in the centre and in the centre of the pentagram was a little drawing of a scorpion... Why did Ozpin put this here?

"Here let me get you out, Ozpin told me to draw that there just in case you didn't make it." He smiled sheepishly as he disturbed the lines allowing me out of the trap. After stepping out I stretched and groaned before peeling my shirt from my skin, I'll need another shower...

I threw my clothes into the sink, the dark red already lifting from the fabric. The water was steaming as I stood under the showerhead, the hot water cascaded down my skin washing away the blood, I traced what was remaining of my burns, the arena did help heal them but the burns remained in a few spots...

They had retracted to just around my left eye, something I could easily cover up with my hair, they remained around the shoulder of my Fenrir arms, the thin silver fur now water logged felt heavier. My ribs upon the left side of my remained covered by dark red, leather like skin...

The runes were back too... Decorating the left side of my torso...

I was back, still a scary mother fucker but I'm back...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 A Demonic Storm**

(Jet's pov)

After that whole ordeal with Silver that Ice told me about, I made sure to keep my distance away from her and not interact with her as I have a feeling she will bring more harm than good to us at some point.

Another thing is that I haven't really gotten myself used to Haven Academy as of yet so while the team is quiet, I might as well wonder around.

I finish off a coffee with Oscar sat on the other end of the table, looking nervous and lost as usual.

"So... Oscar, right? I believe this is the first time we spoke." I spoke after taking the last sip from my coffee and he just jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Y-yeah I guess..." He was nervous but from I look at it, uncomfortable.

"I guess I'm in a similar boat as you, don't know anyone here and got another reason to be here except I don't have another soul floating around inside me." I say to him, putting the mug to the side.

Oscar looks up at me a little more as he thinks of what to say.

"You're... not here for the same reason as everyone else?" He asked.

"Not really and it's the same for blondie too, she just came here to make sure her sister was okay, I'm here to find mine and start anew." I clasp my hands together while explaining.

"You see, when I was about your age, probably a couple older actually, me, Sky and our family was attacked by a bandit group, we managed to fight them off, just barely but at the cost of our father and mother's lives, so we had to depend on each other..." I look down as the memories of the swarm of bandits fills my head and the confusion in all the fighting.

"That sounds pretty rough... does that mean you was captured by that bandit group?" Oscar looked at me sympathetically but he seems to be warming up to me so it's working.

"Not really, we drove them off somehow but I got captured a couple of years ago when me and Sky were attacked again by some powerful Grimm, I forced her to run to Beacon while I stayed and held off the monster, it was after the battle for when I was taken into that camp to do their bidding." I finished my story to him.

"Oh... so you saved your sister... that pretty admirable but wasn't you scared that you would die?" Oscar attempted to scold me and I just chuckled.

"Of course, I was scared but the last thing I wanted was to see a similar fate to what our parents met so I did what was in my best interests to make sure she was safe but now knowing that Beacon fell, I am certain she is here somewhere." I added.

Oscars eyes flashed green, Oz is here.

"Ah yes, I remember that particular student as she was one of the few to be settled in early, it explains why the search and rescue could never find you if you were taken in by Raven." He said.

"Yeah well now you know the truth, Oz, I'm gonna take Oscar with me around Haven, it would be probably better for the kid if he got some air." I requested from him and Ozpin just nodded in agreement and passed over control back to Oscar.

"You want me to walk... with you?" Oscar asked, pointing his finger towards himself.

I stood up from my wooden hair and took a step towards the door. "Come on, a walk won't harm you."

After telling Ice where we were off, we walked into Haven academy for our own private tour of the place, walking down the quiet wooden halls, admiring the construction of the place and I took a look at some of the doors on how they were made, mainly on rollers as they were sliding doors.

"This place is not bad but could do with some improvements." I thought and Oscar just looked up at me confused.

"Oh, sorry I'm an inventor and engineer, or I was anyway." I chuckled as we carried on through the corridors and got to a grey and cream coloured stone garden in the academy.

"I wonder how hard something like that is to maintain." Oscar pondered, so did I.

"It makes me wonder how they keep it so level, was someone literally suspended while smoothing the gardens or something?" I spoke my mind.

"Well while we are here, what's that weapon you have?" Oscar turned to my blade that's sat on my back, folded up.

I took it out and unfolded it with a crescent shaped cut into the back of the wide blade.

"This looks like your average bandit sword but really it has a special feature I kept from Raven." I admitted taking a small dust core from a pouch on my left leg and implanted it into the blade, causing the edges to illuminate purple.

"Basically, it emits an ion that disturbs Aura, allowing to cut through it yet it won't damage the aura so it's useless with gun support but this is only the first prototype of it." I said, takin the core back out and folding the blade then placing it back." I explained it.

"But won't that kill people?" Oscar asks out of concern.

"Sometimes... it's best not to think about that." I sighed, Oscar just simply nodded and looked like he knew not to ask any further questions.

A sound like wood crashing onto the ground shot through my ears and I span in the direction of where that came from.

"Something's not right, come on!" I commanded Oscar and ran off, he stumbled slightly but soon caught up.

We took a right, then a left and carried on straight as that's where we thought we heard the noise until we came to a cross-road of halls as I stood in the middle of the four halls.

"Oscar, got any idea of which one where the noise came from?" I hastily asked him, drawing and unfolding my sword.

"Umm... I don't think I can tell you." He spat the words out in the middle of panting from the running.

Another crash but smaller was heard from the corridor onto the left, it was towards the weapons and changing rooms, if someone was to stage an attack I knew this would be a great place to take control over first.

We got before the door of the weapon room but I had to wait a moment to allow Oscar to catch his breath, poor kid probably hasn't run this much in a while.

I placed my hand onto the sliding door and looked back at Oscar who put on a brave face which I guess is good enough, I just need to make sure I wouldn't need to protect him so I'll be relying on Ozpin for that.

I flew the door open and yelled "Is anyone in here?!"

And in that short moment, in front of me was a girl with long white hair that reached to the middle of her back but her hair was spread out like planes flying in V formation with 4 parts that stick out at each side and the ends of her strands were tinted a light gentle blue like the open blue sky, her eyes also sky blue.

But for some reason she was just in white underwear with pieces of wooden carvings and weapons around but I did not have time to get a clear look as I closed the door as fast as I possibly could out of embarrassment as I yelled.

"I didn't see anything! Apologies!"

Oscar seemed to have turned away, bright red with embarrassment too as it seems... we both fucked up.

"Jet?!" The door flew open and the girls head popped through, her face being surprised while still undressed but now that I had a proper look at her face... it was... Sky... my sister.

My head was overflowing with emotions and I couldn't speak as I was in shock from finding who I've been wanting to see for all these years.

"Sk-Sky?" Was all I managed to murmur out.

"After so long that's all you say?" She pouts, looking up at me in judgement.

I still couldn't speak but I wanted to say how happy I was to see her yet I couldn't get the words out till she tackle hugged me to the floor as she squealed with delight, she must've been so happy to see me as I am too.

"I missed, missed, miiiiiiissed you Jet, I thought you disobeyed me and went off to die or something!" She yelled as she pretty much crushed my ribs although I don't agree with the dying part.

"Hold on, you know I wouldn't just go off and die you idiot?" I retaliated back, now able to speak.

Sky jumped back and pointed at me.

"Well you were the one who was like 'Go ahead to Beacon, you'll be safe, ooooh I love you' and all that crap!" She recited one of the things I said which is so embarrassing to hear now, I faintly heard Oscar giggling in the background.

"Why yes I did say that but look I'm here now!" I argued back.

"Then promise me you won't say stuff like that again because that's what people say before they go off to die!" She scolded me but I wasn't done just yet.

"And you promise me to go get changed now!" I pointed out to her and Sky just looked down and realised she forgot to change and went red.

"What's with all this shouting?!" Another girl appeared from behind a locker with long flowing golden hair that reaches down to her thighs, she wore a sleeveless white and golden jacket with some white and yellow fingerless arm sleeves, she wore a dark red skirt and some red and black stripped knee-high socks along with black school shoes. She looked quite annoyed with us.

Sky looked back, now with tears welling up in her eyes while she points to me.

"Ray... look... It's Jet... my brother..."

This, Ray girl walked up and inspected my and turned back to her.

"This pervert?"

"What do you mean pervert!?" I yelled back at that statement.

"Anyway, you stay there and wait there while Sky gets dressed." She scoffed at me and slammed the door shut, startling both me and Oscar.

"Are you... okay there?" Oscar shyly asked.

I just hugged him and spun him around, yelling out in delight.

"I'm happy, beyond happy! It's been so long and I thought it would take even more years to find her but now the family is together again!" I let out my excitement then dropped the poor kid as he dizzily tried to stay upright.

"I guess... I'm happy for you then." The poor boy tripped a bit but recovered as he looked at me again.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, slumping against the wall, pleased with myself.

A few moments later the door opened up and Sky appeared in a blue and yellow body suit but it having sleeves to her elbows and covering her thighs, she wore some long leather boots with the laces tied, she was also wearing some brown leather fingerless gloved with little hoops to hold any pencils or small tools on the back of her hand and she also had pilot goggles on her head above her eyes.

"How long have you been here anyway?" I popped the question.

"About a few weeks now." Sky replied, Ray appeared too and took a look at Oscar with the same furrowed brows like she was judging him.

"Really?! I've been here for a few days now, how did I not manage to see you?!"

"Well you were too interested in walking in Mistral for the whole time and creating the weirdest things." Ray reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Sky clapped her hands together and remembered.

"That's just like you Sky." I chuckled.

"Well come back to our room, we've got a lot to show you." Sky invited me and walked to the direction to her room with Ray following, I turned to Oscar and he nodded to say he was alright with coming and we both followed on.

(Equinox's POV)

I hate walking...

I hate this stupid forest...

But most of all

I hate that bitch Raven.

I mean I understand what she was trying to do but she should have known that my boss wouldn't be able to do much if she was bound by this world's rules.

Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Equinox Ryder titan of chaos and the first shard she had ever created.

I was walking to Raven's camp to possibly kidnap the spring maiden if things went south, which I honestly expect since I didn't leave a good impression the first time we met, so I brought back up.

In the form of two undead soldiers, an elder Titan, some kid who can absorb lightning, this detective woman, and some kid in a flaming ram suit of armour. You can tell I'm not keen on some of them.

These two soldiers wore thick armour which moved silently as they moved. One of them had wings and horns, she carried a huge scythe. The other had to be a Cheshire cat with his neon blue stripes, his gauntlets hard oversized claws spiking out of them.

We cam up to the walls of the bandit camp, I only whistled as we cut a doorway in for ourselves and stepped inside. It wasn't as horrible as I had imagined the bandits stared at us in shock before pulling their weapons out.

I ignored them and looked over at Raven, she was busy with talking to Mercury, Emerald, Cinder and some posh looking twat.

"I want my brother dead." Raven said.

"You mean the bird who has become a father figure to our boss?" I called over, they looked over at us, Raven glare was directed at me.

"More uninvited guests... What do you want?" She snapped at me.

"We come to offer a solution, these four fools offer only death, where as we offer a safe haven for your 'maiden' now shall I introduce my colleagues here?" I smiled.

"I have already told you what you wanted to hear..." She yelled.

"Yes our lord is alive an well, her free vessel has healed and she bays for blood, both yours and Salem's. " Challa the Titan of death said smoothing his suit down, his glowing green eyes meant business.

"What are you talking about?" The posh one said.

"Silver Charcoal lives, Hades has fallen, Salem's knight in bone armour is no more than a memory." The Chimera, Hunter said shouldering her scythe.

"Impossible..." Cinder murmured.

"I suggest you four leave, your flames cannot hurt us, your bullets will only anger us, your words do not interest us." Aries the zodiac champion bellowed.

"Give me on reason why I should give you and your group my precious time?" She growled baring her teeth at me.

"Well, if you do not wish to give us you time, well, we'll take it." Challa smirked grabbing a nearby bandit, he tugged his glove up and pressed his bare hand against the fool's face.

Jaws dropped as the bandit decayed and fell to the ground as nothing more than a skeleton in torn rags.

"Hunter go to our lord and warn her, who knows maybe she'll come here early and rip your limbs off herself, or she'll just give us the command and we'll steal away the spring maiden and lay waste to you, your tribe and the four." The detective sighed lighting a cigarette.

Hunter nodded, she spread her black feathered wing and her dark dragon wing before taking flight. That's when I realised something.

"Hey Slate, weren't you supposed to taking the cat to the new kid?"

Slate was still and quiet.

"Oh shit..." He murmured.

(Jet's POV)

Sat in a room with 2 wooden beds with red sheets, a purple round carpet sat on the laminate wooden floor, there were pieces of scrap metal ranging from bolts, screws, knobs and tools along with posters of idols and huntresses on the walls.

Me, Oscar, Sky and Ray were all sat around a table, exchanging what we had experienced and telling each other about our tales along with Sky scolding me for getting captured and forced to work with Raven.

It was nice to hear the tales about SCRW with how they went to a circus and fought a giant Grimm Golem, not to mention one of their team members being from Raven's tribe, not to mention the things she made and how everyone freaked out sometimes.

It was a nice tale to listen to.

"So, Oscar, what did you do before coming here?" Sky turned to him and asked.

Oscar looked down on himself, he looked a little embarrassed but faced Sky once again.

"I was a farmhand... for my aunt, I did the fields and picked the crops where then I had to deal with the occasional small Grimm, that's all really."

"Is that so? Well nothing to be embarrassed about, sure you're not going on any grand adventures but there's nothing wrong with living a quieter life." Sky rocked back slightly and looked up.

"That's what you were looking for, isn't that right Jet?"

Sky hit the nail on the head, unlike her who wanted to be a huntress to explore the world, I just wanted to have my own place where I could create the things I wanted to support myself and a local community, going on a huge journey just something I didn't want.

"yeah you're right." I chuckled, Oscar looked a bit more comfortable with us now.

"So, what brings you out here, farm boy?" Ray glared at the poor boy, making him all shy again.

Our attention was soon taken by the sound of scratching at one of the doors, a little black and white paw soon stuck out from underneath and tried to pull the door open.

"You have a cat?" I asked watching the poor thing struggle.

"Well... not exactly." Sky began unsure if what to say, the meowing got louder to the point it sounded like it was screaming at us, the clawing became more frantic.

"Some creep gave it us telling us he had something else to do then took off." Ray grumbled as Sky got up to let the cat in.

"We don't know who he belongs to or his name so we just called him Socks." Sky smiled letting it in, the large cat stalked into the room, blue and amber eyes surveying the room, it was covered in long black and white fur.

"I thought we agreed on Alexander?" Ray interjected the cat hissed loudly at the name.

"That's a stupid name for a cat, plus he just voiced his distaste of it." Sky giggled picking the cat up for a cuddle.

The cat wriggled a little before becoming comfy enough for Sky to kiss its head.

"He's cute." Oscar smiled sheepishly, the cat looked over at him with wide eyes and began to meow loudly and rolled out of Sky's grip before bounding up to Oscar, purring and meowing.

Oscar was unsure of what to do especially when the animal hopped up into his lap.

"What is wrong with you, you flea bitten mongrel?" Ray growled scooping up the furry log, I then saw the metal leg it had instead of a natural left front paw. He began to hiss again and this time unsheathed his claws and made quick work of Ray's arms.

"OW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed cradling her wounded forearms.

"Heathen..." Oscar murmured as the cat hopped back into his lap and began to purr loudly rubbing his head against Oscar's chin.

"What?" I asked.

"His name is Heathen, he belongs with team SINN... We should get back right away." Oscar smiled cuddling the soft feline.

"Right, hey Sky want to come along? They're pretty weird, you might like them." I chuckled as Oscar stands up holding the cat to his chest.

"Sure thing! Hey Ray want to come too?" She beamed Ray just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Isn't it the other way around?" Sky smiled Ray just gritted her teeth.

The conversation was just filled with those two arguing between one another. When we came to our accommodation Oscar spoke.

"Umm... did you pick up the keys before you left?" I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Dark Colours**

(Sky's POV)

So right now, me, Jet, Ray and I think his name is Oscar, not too sure but anyway we are standing outside the door to apparently meet this team SINN, I wonder what type of people they will be like and maybe we could get along, that's what I'm hoping for.

Jet knocked on the door and before we knew it we heard the sound of a girl yelp and fall over followed by something breaking like glass, I heard panicky footsteps next as it came closer to the door before it is swung open to reveal a girl with sakura blossom coloured hair.

"Oh... Oscar welcome back... is that Heathen?" She asked, looking down at the cat in Oscar's arms.

"Ummm... yeah, I think." He replied.

"Sky, Ray this is Naniele, she's probably the kindest and most sane out of the team." Jet introduced her as Naniele directed us into the house.

"Nice to meet you umm... what's your names?" She asked us shyly, not able to maintain eye contact... how cute.

"You're really polite I guess I'll properly introduce myself, I am Ray Golden-Wind, a pleasure to meet you." Ray introduced herself, kindly for the first time ever.

"And I'm Sky, let's get along, yes?" I gave her a wave and a warm smile.

"I'll go tell the others, Heathen is here." Naniele said before approaching the stairs and yelling.

"Guys, Heathen is back!"

Within a second flat, a large figure... almost seeming inhuman rushed down the stairs with great speed and pushed poor Oscar into a wall and grabbed Heathen.

"HEATHEN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She screamed as she hugged the poor thing before glaring at us, did we do something wrong or something?

Jet sighed and pointed to her. "That's their leader... Silver"

Me and Ray just looked at her in surprise but Ray was more of a disgusted surprise where her face literally screamed "Ugly" I was more impressed of how tall she was, she looked about 6 ft tall almost as tall as Jet. Her hair was dark and wet, her wolf ears twitched, one was horribly torn.

Heathen bumped heads with Silver and Naniele looked on smiling, I don't know how the poor girl survives with this team, she might be better off with us at this rate...

Ray tugged on my glove and whispered.

"Let's get going." And started to drag me away but then we couldn't move as we heard a creak from above.

The whole ceiling shattered and down came a male tiger Faunus by looks of things with blue short hair as it seemed he punched his way through the ceiling.

"HEATHEN!" He yelled as he came through, the debris just missing us as he jumped to Silver. Why was it such a good idea to come here?!

"THE CEILING!" Ray screamed.

"I JUST FIXED THAT!" Jet yelled.

"THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?!" I shrieked at him.

"And that is Ice... a surprisingly good cook." Jet sighed and pointed out.

I stared worryingly at the team as they cuddled their cat then looked up to see a girl jump down from the ceiling with her hair in 3 different colours, wearing a short white jacket with a dark brown body suit underneath along with white long boots and black jeans.

"And finally, that's Neo." Jet said.

"Sky, we don't need to know these guys, let's go." Ray scoffed and shot a look at me, honestly, it's tempting but we can't just leave now.

Ice turned to face me, with a grateful smile.

"Hey, thanks for leading him here but how did he come to find you?" He asked.

"Well he was in a room with Oscar and the cat came into our room and sat on his lap." I explained to him and he simply nodded.

"But he needs to take a bath though, he reeks." Ray complained, scoffing at him but Ice didn't seem bothered, just Silver's ears pricked up upon hearing that.

"What did you say? I guess I gotta put that huge ego down." Silver says frighteningly as she passes off Heathen to Neo as she walks to square up with Ray, their height difference being huge since Ray only reached her shoulders.

"Now what you think I give a shit about who you are and why I shouldn't crush your skull for that remark." She glared down on Ray who surprisingly stood her ground but I know this is not going to go well.

"That's because I plan to be world famous and you will regret having to speak to me in that tone, the name is Ray, best remember it." Ray brushed her hand through her hair and looked up at Silver who looked more pissed than anything.

"All you need to know is that I can easily make your demise look like a loss of control or an accident, nobody will find your body." She threatened Ray with showing her fangs and her eyes glowing red to show she means it, I'll need to step in.

I stood in between the two and pushed Ray back slightly as I showed a smile to Silver.

"Now, now no need to be like that, Ray just tells really bad jokes, she doesn't even have an idol name yet so she's next to useless."

"Why are you against me on this?" Ray yelled back but whimpered behind me.

"But anyway, her aura is quite weak so don't bully her too much." I told Silver.

"I can't produce aura so what's your fucking excuse?" Silver shot back.

"I could make something to produce aura for you if that's the case." I volunteered.

"I tried, don't bother." Jet informed me.

"But how do you even survive against the Grimm like that!?" Ray yelled from behind me but I could feel her shaking.

"I'm glad you asked, get in sit down, shut up and lock the door" Silver told us as she went to sit on the sofa.

We nodded and joined her on a separate one while Jet went into the kitchen to prepare some tea as we all said our preferences.

"a little Milk!" From Ice

"Milk!" From Naniele.

"I'll take 2 sugars." I said.

"The finest leaves you've got!" From Ray.

"And now Silver, tell us your little happy story." I nodded and smiles, Ray keeping close to me for safety.

"Far from happy." She smirks.

We hear snapping from inside her body, which was disgusting as bones began to pierce out of her body like she's transforming in to a Grimm... which she was I noticed and I had to cover Ray's mouth from screaming as she clung onto me.

Silver finishes off her transformation to make her look like an alpha beowolf with her eyes glowing red and her silver hair streaked with black, it was horrifying to know that something like this existed but makes sense on why she has no Aura.

Jet wondered in, carrying the cups of tea on a tray as he stopped to stare at Silver.

"What the hell?" He muttered.

Silver snarled at the two of us as she looked ready to pounce at us, her mouth easily able to eat us both as she leaped at us but mid jump, Jet was above her, he must've used his semblance to move that fast as he twisted his body to land a heavy blow on Silver that sent a shock through the air as she slammed into the ground.

My heart rate had accelerated and Ray had passed out, this was too sudden, especially since we just met her, she can't be trusted I've decided, I'll need to get Ray out of here.

Jet stood at the side of Silver with his blade drawn until Neo came and patted his shoulder before putting a dog cone on Silver.

"Jet... We're alright." I reassured him, he snapped out of his sudden rage and calmed down again but kept the blade in his hand.

"Sorry, just reflexes." He apologises.

"She does this to people with big ego's, she doesn't hurt them, just scares them." Neo signs to Jet but he just nods and keeps an eye on Silver as she gets up and runs into a wall and begins whining.

"Just keep her in check or I won't be as nice next time." He warns her but it feels like he's warning the whole team.

"Anyway, to change the subject, shouldn't we get cleaning up?" Ice steps forward and points back to the puddle of tea spilled all over the floor from Jet's actions.

"Ahh... my bad, I'll get right to it." Jet sheathes his blade and returns to the kitchen and brings out a mop and begins cleaning along with Naniele as she comes with multiple sponges.

I let Ray rest her head on my lap as she isn't going to wake up for a while.

"Besides, where is Ruby and everyone?" Ice pressed the question but... Ruby is here? I remember her from Beacon but we didn't talk much but when we did, it was fun.

"Qrow took them out earlier for some shopping." Neo signed to him.

"If Ruby is here then I want to show her the spider trap I made." I announced, I noticed Silver changed back into her usual form and looked at me worryingly.

"Spiders!?" She questioned me.

"Yes, one day I got bored so I assembled hundreds of tiny spider robots into a box and one night I released them into our dorm room as a prank while the team were all asleep and you should've seen everyone's..." I paused for a moment because of a past event I had reminded myself of.

"Well Ray had the best face out of them all." I laughed.

As soon as I said that, Silver shot off faster than anything I've seen, nearly ripped the door off as she ran, well I know her weakness now. Neo soon took off after her with a black collar and chain lead in hand.

Oscar's eyes lit up green, Ozpin's here, I still find this so weird.

"I have a matter to address to you all."

We all faced Ozpin as he clears his throat.

"While Silver is absent I must discuss her mental stability for I'm sure her team knows what happened to her." He says, turning to Ice, Naniele and Neo where their pained expressions say enough.

"So, what about it?" Ice asks.

"At some point she will be given a choice, to go feral and join Salem or stay with us at her current self."

"Won't the choice be obvious?" Ice pressed on.

"Usually yes but the force inside her could be an influence and well... thing's may not go as planned." Ozpin explained.

"So, you're asking for us to prepare in case that happens?" Jet asks, holding his hand out.

"Exactly for if worst is to come." Ozpin nods to agree.

"So, we just need to make a counter measure to kill her and easy." Jet settled on that but the others didn't look happy.

"It's not easy to kill her, we know that for sure plus..."

"We don't want her to die." Ice spoke first then followed by Naniele only nodding with a sad expression.

"Hmmm... you sure make things hard guys, what's your take?" Jet says.

"Could restrain her but she is too strong for me to take her alone, plus once she loses it, she won't stop." Ice explains.

"Not to mention, the more we stress her, the worse she will become and until that point comes, we will wait for her to make her decision." Ozpin steps in.

"Is that so? Well after that ordeal, I don't trust her, nor is my opinion on her is very high, I will create a counter measure but it won't be just to restrain, it will also have the ability to kill if need be, any objections?" Jet tells the group straight, he's only saying that to protect me at the cost of having them all turn against us.

"Do as you wish." Ice says, looking away from him.

"You don't have a good impression of the team, do you?" Ice turns to Jet and questions him with a smirk.

"You could tell?"

"Yeah, listen we aren't bad people, we have a much calmer side too." Ice tries to reassure us but it's gonna take more than that to convince me.

Just then Neo came marching back through the shattered door with Silver on a lead.

"Here, it's almost Heathen's bath time, Silver you're up." Ice calls to her and Silver simply nods and picks Heathen up.

Ray woke up too finally, looking dazed and weary about her surroundings, not surprising honestly.

"I'm...alive?" She mutters to herself, I go over to her and drag her into a hug so the shock won't break her mind.

"Yes, we are, Jet protected us and now the team has something to show us." I whispered to her and Ray seemed to have understood, she's actually in shock with her movements being simple and slow.

"Come on, Stinky cat, you can choose what shampoo we use." We heard Silver sigh as she carried Heathen into the nearest bathroom, Neo came over to us holding a piece of chocolate and signed.

"Here this will help with the shock." I watched as Ray hesitantly took the piece and ate a little bit, she was already getting colour back into her face.

That's when we heard it, singing... a soft angelic voice coming from the bathroom.

Jet, Ray and I looked into the doorway, our jaws dropped at the sight.

"The clock stopped ticking, forever ago, how long have I been up? I don't know... I can't get a grip, but I can't let go. There wasn't anything to hold onto though." Silver stood at the sink, carefully wetting Heathen's fluffy coat.

"Why can't I see, why can't I see, all the colours that you see? Please can I be, please can I be colourful and free."

"What the hell's going on can someone tell me please, why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV... I'm black then I'm white no something isn't right, my enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight." She had uncapped some strawberry scented shampoo and had begun to scrub into his now drenched fur. The soap foaming up on his dark fur turning him pure white.

"The trembling fear Is more than I can take when I'm up against the echo in the mirror." She sang looking sadly at the broken mirror above the sink.

"I'm going to burn my house down into an ugly black, I'm going to run away now and never look back." She repeated to herself about four times before constantly repeating the "Never look back" part. She began to pour the water onto Heathen clearing the soap away revealing shining black fur.

"What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please, Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV? I'm black, then I'm white No! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight"

"What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV, I'm black, then I'm white No! Something isn't right! My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight."

"The trembling fear is more than I can take when I'm up against the echo in the mirror."

"The trembling fear is more than I can take when I'm up against the echo in the mirror..." She pulled the plug from the sink and picked Heathen up in a towel, she wiped any sign of tears away from her eye.

"Feel good now?" She asked, the cat purred loudly as she wrapped him up like a burrito in the towel and picked him up. She turned and began to search through the under-sink cupboard.

"So... she sings to the cat while she washes it?" Ray was first to speak after that whole ordeal.

"I guess if it works, it works." Jet followed on.

"Still weird but I guess it shows she's not all that bad right?" I ask them.

"I guess not but let's just keep an eye on her anyway." Jet agreed as he withdrew from the scene, followed by me and Ray as we went to the living room to gather our thoughts.

"I guess, we should give this team a chance." I said, glancing at Jet and Ray for confirmation and to see if they agreed.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Jet nodded.

"If you're going to put up with them then I will too." Ray agreed... in her own way.

The entrance of the house opened up and we all went to go see who came through.

First Ruby, followed by her sister Yang, a girl in a blue and white dress who I think is called Weiss and finally an older man in a grey coat with dark pants, hunched over as he was the last to walk in and close the door.

"I just got a call from Leo." He started "He said he made a breakthrough with the council and wants to meet us later in the evening."

"Well that's a bit sudden, don't you think?" Ice stated his opinion and then turned to me to say.

"Oh, by the way, that's Qrow, he's like the head guy I should say." He chuckled to himself afterwards... okay then?

"Yeah... just a bit uhh, who are they?" " Qrow pointed to me, and Ray.

"This is my sister, Sky and her friend Ray, they will be of some use to you." Jet introduced us but Ray frowned upon that.

"Hey! Don't make me out to be some kind of tool!" She complained at him, what about me too?

"Well that's fine, the more the merrier as they say, anyway get ready as we will be heading up soon." Qrow waved to us all as he went to his room but now I get to see Ruby who I haven't seen in ages.

"You're... Sky, right?" She asked me, confused, has she forgotten me already?!

"Ruby! We made all those fabulous weapons, remember, yes, yes?" I said to her, excitedly, showing off my gloves and goggles.

"Ooooooh yes I remember! We kind of made a mess of the room through." She finally remembered as we ran to each other and hugged briefly.

"So, tell me, what things have you made this time?" Ruby asked, her eyes sparkling like gems.

"Quite a few things but I'll tell you after tonight." I pat her head and dragged Ray out of the house to return to our room to get ready for tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The more the Madder**

(Ice's POV)

The moon was out when the 12 of us arrived in Haven's square just before the main building of the academy, we had been informed that Leo managed to gather some huntsman to help us recover the Spring Maiden and wanted to see us this evening even though this seems fishy to me.

We were walking in our own clusters to the building, me with Silver, Naniele, Neo and Silver, Qrow with Oscar and Heathen and finally Jet with Sky and Ray but for some odd reason we were still the only people around in this whole academy.

"I can't believe Mr. Lionheart managed to get some people to help us." Naniele hummed with delight with a skip in her step.

"Don't count on it, this feels a bit sudden and honestly suspicious." I said, scorning at the building, Neo nodded in agreement and Silver made no comment. Heathen just blinked at me.

We didn't say anything else as we walked into the building where Lionheart is, coming into a great large hall with a statue from what seems to be a goddess holding chains made of gold or brass, one of the two.

On top of a platform above the statue was Lionheart with a weapon on his arm is a shield with a cross on top of it attached to his arm but he was staring down at us nervously.

"Thank you for..uhh- coming, there seems to be more of you than last time... Is that a cat?" He greeted us with hesitation in his voice as we all stopped to look up at him.

"Yes, that's Heathen." Silver deadpanned.

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier." Qrow told him and then Sky interrupted him, calling out with a wave.

"So, professor what's the news?"

"Why... did you bring your weapons?" Lionheart dodged the question and asked, hiding his own weapon behind his back.

"It's because we are huntsmen, silly." Sky joked at him.

"Hey Leo, are you okay?" Qrow asked out of concern.

I noticed Yang looking around while they were having their conversations and noticed a Raven on a porch as she spoke.

"Mom?"

Qrow instantly shot at the bird but missed, probably on purpose as the bird flew down and transformed into the Raven we all know and love with her mask on as she passed behind Lionheart.

Ruby scorned as she said "Raven" and I noticed Sky's reaction went from a positive tone to quite a dark one as Raven removed her helmet.

"If you're going to shoot me brother, then shoot me, that was insulting." She scolded Qrow as she begun to walk down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Qrow growled at her.

"I could ask you the same thing, you've been scheming little brother." Raven taunted him, now standing in front of us "Planning to attack your own sister." She smiled.

"Leo, what have you done? Qrow now directing his anger towards Leo but before anything else could be said...

"RAVEEEEEEEN!" Sky's scream ripped through the air to where even I could feel her rage as she spun up her grind-blade and went to lunge for her but was caught by Jet and thrown back.

"Sky, get a hold of yourself! She's too strong for you and we won't get anywhere by just randomly attacking!" He scolded her as she stood back up, winding down the blade.

"But Jet... she took you away from me... she used me as tool to keep you with her and she is responsible for our family's deaths... how could I not be angry?!" Sky yelled through her tears, whatever Raven has done to the two must've been serious.

"I understand more than anything and I aplog-"

"Why are you apologising?! She's done the crime and we are just victims..." Sky yelled at him again, breaking down onto the floor in her tears to then be comforted by Ray.

"So that's your sister huh Jet? I must admit I'm a little jealous of your family situation, not that it matters anymore." Raven mocked the two in which Jet glared at her back.

"Not, another word... Raven" He threatened her with a sharp glare, taking out his weird sword as he took a protective stance in front of the two.

"So be it, now regarding Leo, he did what any sane person would do in his position, he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation and made a choice... as I see you all have done too." Raven spoke and then looked at Yang as she finished.

"You have the Spring Maiden." Qrow snarled I looked to my right, Silver had her eye trained on Raven her long coat hiding her face with its new tall collar.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem! Your prized silver wolf knows all too well. I don't know why you've kept her, didn't she try to kill you?" She hissed at us, Silver removed her coat revealing black grimm style armour.

"Sky, I know you want to rip her throat out, but get in line, me and Ice had our eyes on her head first." Silver growled showing her fangs, her eyes glowed with a dark bloodthirst.

"Enough!" Ruby yelled halting Silver in her tracks.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please." She tried to plead with Raven I held my tongue, Raven met my gaze and I could see her plan.

"You sound just like your mother." With those words Raven opened a portal with her semblance. From the portal, a fireball is launched, Silver leapt in front of Ruby and raised her arms to defend herself. The fireball hit Silver but barely fazed her as she lowered them, the linen wraps covering her arms burned away.

"Hello boys and girls." Cinder smiled stepping through the portal. Vernal, Emerald, and Mercury stepped out beside her.

"Cinder..." Ruby glared at our old enemy.

"C'mon guys, is that any way to greet your old friends?" Mercury smiled, Yang growled at him, Silver did the same.

"Everybody, stay calm." Qrow said, we all turned to look at the doors opening.

"Oh no..." Oscar whimpered my eyes fixed on the walking mountain of muscle that was Hazel Rainart.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out." His voice a constant growl.

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss gasped, we were surrounded. Brilliant.

"As it seems." I said resting my hand on Hito's hilt I saw the Neo had positioned herself beside Yang.

"Raven, tell me… how long have you been with them?" Qrow asked we began to slightly move about, my eyes locked onto Emerald.

"No point in asking Qrow, all what matters is she's on their side now." I warned him, checking my surroundings, making sure no one is going to run out on their own.

"Straight to the point and you know why we're here, right?" Cinder looked towards me.

"Of course, Silver you're up!" I yelled to her and she already lunged ahead shouting.

"You don't need to tell me!"

Cinder stammered back and materialised 2 blades as fast as she could to block Silver's blow that ripped through the air as they collided with each other.

"Yang, Neo take Mercury! Ruby you're with me!" I yelled as I charged forwards towards and locked blades with Emerald while Ruby shot behind me but just missed Emerald as she flipped back and stepped forth to strike at me in which I responded in parrying her attacks and jumped back.

"What should I do?!" Naniele shouted from the back of the hall.

"Just provide cover fire or something!" I yelled back while dodging one of Emeralds chains and ducked to allow Ruby to fire some more before letting her go in to attack with her weapon.

I looked to check on the others, Yang and Neo were locked in with Mercury in what seems to be a hard battle for Mercury is currently able to fight the both of them to a good level with his skills in hand to leg combat.

Ray is still with Sky, calming her down but then pointed at Hazel which I have a bad feeling about what she's planning.

Qrow went off to fight Raven in the corner of the hallway, away from us so hopefully we won't be affected by his semblance.

Oscar watches what we are all doing but I noticed he's slowly creeping up to Lionheart to challenge him but he's being followed by Heathen so he should be fine and lastly, I saw Jet get out some metallic gloves as he slipped them on in which transformed into gauntlets with a half circle gem in his palm as he went over to Hazel and Weiss taking on Vernal alone.

But right now, I need to focus on the battle at hand, while there may be more of us, the other side has more skilled fighters and two maidens.

I rushed ahead after Emerald to help Ruby but instead, Ruby was hurled at me by emerald's chains in which I managed to slide under her and strike Emerald's chin with a kick from below, I then span myself up with Hito to follow with a second strike in which launched her back.

I was about to jump after her but Cinder leaped back in between us both with Silver chasing after her with a sadistic smile, she seems to be having fun but as soon as the two passed, Emerald launched herself at me but faded to mist as it was just an illusion as the real one wrapped her chains around my leg and threw me into a wall, back first, stunning me so I won't be able to help Ruby for a moment.

I looked over to Silver and saw she was going at Cinder with a lot of anger in her expressions as she swings her fists wildly at Cinder but she dodges them while throwing back fireballs in which Silver just pats them off and continues with her charge.

Cinder throws some daggers at Silver but they barely have any affect as they just bounce off her.

Just as Silver was able to get within arm's length between her claws and Cinder's head, Cinder materialises a spear and impales it through Silver's arm and stuck it into the ground, Silver barely reacted as she kicked Cinder away and pulled the spear out before launching at her with great force, just missing Cinder but chipped her mask.

"So, how does it feel like to be out of your little cage, baby sparrow?" Silver taunts her and it seemed to have worked as Cinder's face sours as she seems to have lost her cool.

"What... did you say? Do you really think you have any chance of beating me?!" She yelled back, throwing her arms down to vent her frustration.

"Then let's see if you do." Silver smirks back as she gets her fists ready and runs towards Cinder.

Cinder launches a large fireball that covers Silver with flames but she is resistant to fire so I don't understand why until I saw Cinder with 2 spears dives into the flames as they slowly die out to stab Silver through both her arms and pins her to the ground, then quickly making 2 more spears to stab into her legs and one more into the abdomen, making Silver gasp and growl at her loudly as Cinder jumps back, well that didn't take long but now's not the time for jokes.

I force my arms out from the wall with 2 strong pulls and noticed Weiss has had her aura stripped from her which made me remember what was going to happen and that I had completely forgot as I broke out from the wall.

I saw Cinder with another spear and looks like she said something to Silver and started walking over to Weiss who was crouched on the floor.

I began to run, dropping Hito as I knew what she was going to do, if I could at least grab the spear, I could save her as I yelled out.

"Stop It!"

I couldn't run as fast as usual from the last hit and I just needed that little bit more to make it, the spear flew, aiming for the defenceless Weiss, I leaped, stuck my arm out to reach for the spear, I wasn't going to make it.

Then just at the last second, Neo leaped in front of Weiss and took the spear into her pelvis as I could see her grit her teeth in pain and hold where she had been hit, the point of the spear just poking Weiss in the back, forcing her to turn around and to see what happened behind her and I fell to the ground, just before the two.

We somehow managed to save Weiss from her injury but at the cost of Neo taking it instead and from that point on I saw Silver look on with her eyes wide open, filled with surprise which soon changed to hatred as I know she was about to break and it won't be pretty as her screams filled the room and the hell is to begin soon.


	12. Chapter 12 (A small recap)

**Chapter 12: Silver Talking**

 _(Flashback)_

Silver sat in her room alone, Neo was busy helping Ice with something so the "leader" of the team was taking this opportunity to do some research and outfit changes. She sat at the desk a book on ancient runes to her left, her own journal to her right and a mask made of bones sat before her. Taking her special carving tools from their hiding place in the bottom locked draw, she marked the bones that would become sharp fangs and began the long strenuous process of carving the thick white material.

There was a knock at her door before Jet, her newest companion walked in. She was still unsure of what to think of Jet, on one hand he's a brilliant inventor and engineer which would come in handy for her elaborate blueprints. On the other however, he was part of Raven's tribe which called for caution even if he was an ex-member.

"Hey Silver, you got time?" He asked seeing the Faunus leaning over the desk, a notepad and pen in hand.

"Sure thing, what's up?" She asked looking over from her work, it was a miracle that her voice had healed so quickly.

I've already asked the others but I've come to ask what are your abilities in combat and anything about you, if I'm going to battle beside you then I need to know what you're capable of." He explained grabbing a second chair and dragging it over.

"Oh God..." She chuckled. "Mine are a little confusing." She smiled turning her chair to face him.

That's why I came to you last, just take it slowly and then build up, even demonstrate if need be without those... Transformations." He said feeling his heart skip from the reminder of what she could become.

Silver only sighed and began to undo the linen that wrapped around her arms completely hiding whatever was underneath. Jet wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't what she showed him. Her arms were coated in a layer of shiny silver fur, bright veins glowing pure sky blue decorated her arms to make it look as though they were made of cracked rock.

"You know those mood rings that people buy as a joke?" She said neatly rolling the linen up and placing it on the desk to cover them back up later.

"Yeah..." Jet said looking down remembering the joke his father made, it was strange how massive they had become.

"My eyes and arms work similar to them but a hell of a lot more accurate, you see how they're bright blue at the moment? It shows that when I act it's purely on my basic survival instincts, just whatever feels right." She pointed out rubbing her arms, he quickly wrote a note of that.

"I see, interesting to know rainbow Silver." He half joked Silver chuckled at him.

"Well the other one I mainly use is when I go red, it's my beastly rage, a common face in a fight, it shows no mercy to anyone who threatens me or my pack, or those who just piss me off.

"So, let's say someone wakes you up in the middle of the night with a fake spider that then turned out to be real, would they die without question? Asking for a friend." He quickly added, Silver rolled her eye and replied.

"No I'd wake everyone up with a scream, burn the place down and need my therapist, Ice would murder them though."

"Okay, I'll relay them that and remember it for sure." He gulped rubbing the back of his neck.

"Back to what we were talking about. Apart from Blue and Red there are two other colours, or two other Silver's if you will, it should be three but I can't figure out how to use it on command." She said grabbing her journal and flicking back to certain pages with scribbled on sketches she still had to finish.

"Well, controlling emotions is hard anyway, Atlas attempted to control their own people's emotions." Jet explain not daring to look into her journal.

"Well General Ironwood is terrified of what I'm capable of. Anyway, there is one who thinks purely logical, they would stand back and assess the situation as best they can, and the one I mainly used during classes at Beacon. It's colour is yellow by the way." She said leaning back into her chair.

"That's good enough then." Jet mumbled to himself writing down a third note.

"Then there's the purple one." She introduced with a chuckled finding the page she was looking for.

"That's the one that gave me my fire resistance, I can basically turn into this flaming skeleton it's a fun gag to use to freak people out, quickest way to make them talk." She smirked her eyes then fell upon the page that had large ink splotches decorating the corners, she had to write in a different coloured ink thanks to it.

"Then there is Black, my blood turned into ink and pretty much saved me an Ice from this scientist who wanted to do experiments on us, but I almost died of blood loss due to it. I was bleeding from my eyes, both sets of ears, my nose, mouth and my arm was dripping ink all over the place." She explained staring into her right hand.

"So more accurate to say a golem with all its magical essence dripping out? I can understand that." Jet replied quickly scribbling into his book.

"Yeah, like that, never got to use my semblance with it... Oh yeah my semblance! I don't use it often so not many people know it or remember me ever using one." She smirked remembering how she unlocked it, a small pang of agony stabbed through her heart, the old scar was aching again.

"Just give me and insight on what it's like, big? Small? Single target or AOE? Or straight up terrifying?" Jet said a little worried about what this insane beast could do.

"Well..." She smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head as a large ghostly blue alpha Beowolf appeared behind her mimicking her every move almost like a mirror, the beast however looked pretty withered, its arms resembled sticks and the bones were cracked and scarred, it looked to have gone past its prime.

"Got it..." Jet said staring in wonder and fear.

"Like the colour of my arms it can change, it's properties depend on the colour too." She explained Jet then saw how close the Beowolf was to the ceiling even though Silver was sat down and leaning on her knees, the ghost beast was a mere inch away from the ceiling.

"Like a revolver with a different colour of dust inside each chamber." Jet muttered.

"I'd show you." She started as the beast disappeared. "But we'd need a bigger space so I don't accidently break anything just from straightening my back." She said sitting up again.

"Well that's enough for now, I've got a good grasp of it." He smiled standing up to leave.

"Good to hear." Silver smiled back slowly getting up, her knees shook and she stumbled a little, summoning the spectral must take a lot out of her.

"You've taken to grips with this quicker than I did." She said turning her chair back around to face her work.

"I'm and inventor, it's my job to understand things." He chuckled.

"I guess it is, anything else you need before you leave?" Silver asked leaning on the chair.

"Well let's see, anything that pisses you off? After that I'm done." He said choosing his words carefully.

"Three things." Silver began holding up a single glowing blue claws finger.

" One, anyone leaving bear traps out for me to get stuck in, it doesn't hurt much just annoying to get off afterwards." She stated holding up a second finger.

"Two, people stabbing me and leaving their weapons inside me, I'm not a fucking weapon rack." And finally, she held up a third. With a smirk she leant beside Jet's ear.

"Three. If you hurt Neo physically, mentally or emotionally, you may as well start digging your own grave." She whispered menacingly before leaning back her eyes portrayed nothing but those of a seasoned killer.

"Alright... I'll take that into account." He said feeling a cold chill run up his spine.

"Now if you're done, I have one question." She said watching his cautiously.

"Gun it." He said slowly stepping back until his hand rested on the door handle.

"Do you trust them?" The question took Jet by surprise.

"Trust who?" He asked.

"My teammates, handlers, keepers, wardens whatever you wish to call them." She replied.

"The pink airhead I'm fine with, Icey-boy is rather simple, I sense something dangerous about Neo but I'll do my best."

"Good... Then we're done here, see you around Jet." Silver smiled sitting back at her desk and going back to carving her mask.

Jet sprung out of the room slamming the door shut behind him making the wolf chuckle. Her claws grasped at the mask, with glittering white teeth her voice came, low, growling and filled with venom as her eye glared darkly at an only printed off image that sat harmlessly on her desk.

"You were first one my list..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Devils and the Vault**

(Back to the present)

I fell to the floor just short of Neo while hearing gunshots and metal clashing as some of the others were still fighting but for me, it was like time stood still.

I shot a look over to Silver who began screaming again which filled the room as she broke out of everything clamping her down and that was it, she broke and is going wild as she scrambled up and ran over to Neo unable to say much as she looked at her injury in grief.

Hazel ran towards Oscar but Silver was in the way and since he was the closest person, he was the first target to let off her steam as she leaped at him.

Hazel blocked her attack and pushed her off, now focusing his attention on her.

I thought to make myself useful as I shot up and went over to Neo and placed my hands above her wound as I had remembered I can use my healing green flames to at least close the wound.

A little green flame shot up from Neo's wound and from then on, I checked her pulse and her breathing so I would know if she was going to be fine.

I looked over at everyone, Ruby was struggling against Emerald, Yang was getting frustrated with Mercury. Silver was a burning skeleton encased in raging purple hellfire her hits would always make contact with Hazel and push him back a little. Lionheart was currently trying the throw Heathen off, Qrow had moved from his fight with Raven and to Oscar's side. I looked down at Neo her eyes were screwed shut her teeth gritted, it must still hurt...

All I could do for now is watch and focus on Neo but it was worrying without any protection until Naniele came over, panicking in her steps.

"Ice, this is horrible, what should I do?!" She panicked.

"Just stand there and protect us while Neo is getting healed." I told her and she nodded, transforming her weapon into daggers and stood in front of us, watching our surroundings.

Silver and Hazel were locked into a fist fight, hitting each other with slow but heavy blows in different parts of their body, both gritting their teeth with faces of anger in their eyes.

Silver swayed back to dodge one of Hazel's fists and followed through with a right hook to his face and then a kick to bring him away from us.

I heard something move and noticed that Cinder, Vernal and Raven were already going down to the vault, we fucked up and at least one of us had to go down.

The two heavy hitters were still swinging at each other while Jet was stood watching them from a distance, looking for an opportunity to strike with his gloves on with the dust crystals installed into the palms with small tubing lining the whole arm length gloves.

Silver got a hard hit into Hazel and launched him back towards the hole which only made Hazel angrier.

"Silver! Go after Raven!" I yelled out as loud as I could which managed to snap Silver back into reality even though she took a hit for it but was more stable now as she seemed to have heard what I said.

"I've got Neo stable now so don't worry!" I yelled again, to reassure her. I watched as the flames turned to smoke what was left of her human like features returned only for her to be grabbed and thrown out way.

Silver seemed to have understood and nodded as she wrestled with Hazel closer to the hole before leaping back to go down in which Jet flies overhead, leaping off Hazel's head, grabbing Silver's hand mid-flight and proceeds to fling her down the whole with great force before propelling himself to the floor as Silver yelled "Thank you!" On her way down.

"And big guy, you're going not going anywhere." Jet snickered at him as he dodged Hazel's punches, leading him away from the way to the Vault.

"Oh yeah, Ice boy, things are gonna get rough here so be prepared." He warned me as he kept jumping further and further back... I'm honestly worried with what he's gonna do but right now I need to focus on getting Neo healed.

(Jet's POV)

"Alright that's far enough, tell me what do you have against Ozpin?" I asked the big guy now that I let him let off some energy, I checked my gloves one more time by letting small blasts through them which a small flame came out of my right while icy wind came out of the other.

"I don't think he told you, didn't he?"

"Honestly I only knew the guy for a few days." I said to him bluntly.

"Yet you let yourself trust him so easily?!" He roared at me but I wasn't fazed.

"I'm here for Sky, my sister, thanks to Raven we were separated for these past two years and used her like a hostage to keep me working for her and it wasn't till recently that I reunited with her." I explained my situation which seems to affect Hazel in a bad way as he seemed angrier.

"You don't want to get involved with him, take your sister and leave otherwise it will be another meaningless death here." He yelled.

"And step on her dream to be a huntress? Not a chance."

"And if you leave her with Ozpin, she will die like the rest... like my sister..." Hazel showed me a painful look as he mentioned his own sister which made me realise his situation.

"But she made her choice."

"She was just a child! She was not ready!"

"I don't know what training regime they do but she would've been told the dangers, isn't that right?" I stood my ground, glancing over to Sky who was taking on Leo with Ray and well was pretty much kicking his ass.

"This conversation is futile, if you won't leave then I'll have to lump you with Ozpin." Hazel seemed to have given up on communications, which is fine by me.

Hazel yelled out as he swung his fists at me in which I responded by stepping out of the way of each fist as it wasn't worth using my semblance to dodge.

His swings were violent but predictable and an opportunity came as he held up both of his arms for a downwards swing in which I used my semblance to propel my fists into his face with a kick to follow, blasting back to clear some distance between us as I launched 3 fireballs from my right glove into him.

This didn't have much effect as Hazel carried on charging at me, picking up speed each time as he kept attacking me until he finally got a hit in my stomach and launched me back to where Ozpin was.

"His semblance keeps him from feeling pain, be careful!" Ozpin warned me but this was great information to know.

"If that's the case, this makes things easier." I snickered as I built up energy in my legs and launched myself forwards towards Hazel, skidding under his oncoming fists as just as I was going behind him, I let off another blast of fire which was more powerful than before but launched me to the wall.

I stood on the wall and propelled myself at Hazel once again as a faster pace, I proceeded to mess with him by striking him and leaping away from him and back, taking advantage to how slow he is and the fact he feels no pain to slowly cause more and more damage to his body till he caught me again and threw me to the stairs where I built up all energy in the soles of me feet for one more burst.

I launched myself again at Hazel with blinding speed, holding my right arm out while supporting it with my other hand as I let all the limiters on the gloves off as I reached Hazel and brought forth the biggest blast I could manage with my current speed.

A large explosion roared through the whole room, launching Hazel through the doors with great force, leaving scorch marks on the floor and the walls in the path Hazel was sent flying.

I ran outside to see his situation where I saw some lights fly over my head and witnessed a scene I didn't expect.

The white fang was outside surrounded by what it seems to me Faunus' and the Mistral Police on their airships as if something was going down outside that we didn't know about with some cat Faunus girl looking like she led them all here, I don't know what was going on but it seems the explosions that were meant to go off were disarmed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hazel stood up, dropping slightly but was fine but it seems his body on the inside has definitely been taking damage.

"Never mind that, your fight is with me." I looked down on him, taking my blade out and activating its anti-aura core.

"Don't be acting so cocky!" Hazel pulled out some more dust crystals and stuck them into his arms, this time of the fire attribute.

I charged at him, pointing my blade at him where as I got close I dodged an attempted grab by him and lightly slashed through his arms before stepping back to dodge him again, the cuts on him healing quickly which tells me I need to knock out his aura fast.

The next few moments were us going back and forth with hits and slashes, I ducked under one of his strikes and kicked upwards into his face but he grabbed my leg and proceeded to throw me into the ground and then away from him with a yell.

I needed a way to deal heavy damage to him but without my main gear it was hard to do so unless I built up enough momentum to do so in which I'd need to buy time but also make sure I hit him.

"Sky!" I yelled out, realising she could help as I ran at him once again.

"Your tricks won't work on me anymore." Hazel threatened as he stood with his arms open, it's possible he's planning to trap me this time, I don't think he was listening to me when I yelled out.

I kept running straight without looking back as I went to tackle him and in the nick of time, Sky ran out of the building at full speed and proceeded to high jump kick Hazel in the face where in which I jumped above the two where Sky had her hands cupped, ready to give me a boost as I launched up into the air with high speeds but I had noticed that I also launched Sky into the ground... my mistake but it will be worth it.

I kept blasting myself into the air, higher and higher until I every person was a small speck to me.

I saw Sky fighting Hazel, mostly dodging around his attacks while countering him when she could.

I let myself fall, propelling myself down faster and faster like a place descending as what I was going to do will damage affect my aura but I don't have much of a choice right now as now Sky leaped away from the big guy.

"And I sentence you to-"

He looked up to meet my boot flying into his face and in that moment, I had a lighting dust crystal on the sole of my boot where once I let off the strongest burst through my feet as we made contact.

The entire courtyards flooring ripped and a powerful shockwave erupted through the whole of Haven, taking down any wires in the area and breaking every window in all the buildings while blasting away anyone unfortunate enough to be close to us as what I did was destructive enough to take out any kind of aura and also seriously damage the surroundings as the lights flickered and all what was left was a crater in the courtyard with Hazel lying on the ground, knocked out and me about 100 yards down the yard lying on the floor too, chucking to myself as I finished my sentence.

"A boot to the head."

My aura depleted but it was worth the effort as I sat up and witness the destruction I caused where I got part of the white fang involved and seems some of the random people who showed up, seems I got some apologising to do... speaking of which Sky was running over to me with a horrific face so I might die after all.

She grabbed my collar with all of her strength and slapped me pretty darn hard as she kept hold of my collar, almost in tears.

"You dummy... why do something so stupid?"

"Hey it worked out in the e-"

She slapped me again.

"Don't do something so reckless like that! You could've seriously hurt yourself or even died..." Sky cried out, it seems she didn't expect something this big to happen so whoopsies.

"I'm sorry okay? Sometimes you have to be a bit reckless to win." I tried to reassure her.

"Only you are that stupid to do something like that." She wiped her eyes dry and slapped me again as she got up.

"Hey enough of the slapping, I don't have my aura on me right now" I complained but she didn't look at me.

"When we get back, prepare yourself Jet, I'll make you regret doing something this stupid again." Sky threatened me as she walked over to the unconscious Hazel.

"Assemble" She mumbled and as she did, wires flew out from the nearby wreckage and wrapped themselves around Hazel like a rope to capture him.

I honestly don't know what I'm gonna be in for but when she's pissed off... you know she is although I hope things with Silver are going well as I sat in my place and looked around at the obviously pissed off people.

"Look, I didn't expect this outcome... heh."

*Silver's POV*

I probably should have realised this was going to be a long fall, though I will admit, free falling is pretty fun, I could hear Cinder, the bitch loved the sound of her own voice.

I spun to my right and dug my claws into the shaft walls, sparks were sent flying as my fall was losing speed. I hit the platform with a small thud I look up to see Cinder and Raven sizing each other up, I looked past the two and at Vernal, another meaningless death I can prevent.

The two began their fight and I was quick to remove my Grimm style armour and tear the undershirt I was wearing to make makeshift bandages, now to wait for an opening so I can run over and help her.

"Aura can't protect your arm, it's Grimm." Raven deadpanned I looked down at my own arms and smirked, mine had armour hers didn't.

"You turned yourself into a monster just for power." Raven said Cinder just glared at her.

"Look who's talking…" The two proceeded forward to clash again. During their bout, Raven quickly switched between the various coloured blades in her hilt to counter Cinder's various weapons that she conjured. I took this moment to run across the walkway to Vernal and began to quickly bind her wounds.

"What are you-" She began to ask me I only covered her mouth and shushed her.

"I'm just binding your wounds, just sit back and focus on staying awake okay?" I said tightening the knot I then turned to see a large explosion. I shot my own spectral arm out hoping to grab one of them but a sharp stabbing pain in the back of my hand made me cry out.

The smoke cleared, Raven was held against a wall by my hand and Cinder's claws were stabbing deep into my hand, the two looked down at me in shock.

"You two didn't think I'd sit out after my little tantrum, did you?" I asked with a smirk, I shot my second spectral arm out and grabbed Cinder dragging her to the floor with a loud bang, I quickly positioned myself and pinned her arms above her head.

"Raven, go see if you can help Vernal, I've managed to slow the bleeding but she still need assistance." I turned my head and locked eyes with the bitch, she nodded and walked by us to the wounded's side, I turned my attention back to Cinder.

"You know I've been waiting for this moment for so long." I was holding her wrists with one hand the fingers on my right hand growing into needle like claws.

"Back at Beacon you've killed three out of a possible four victims, first was Penny, then the previous Fall Maiden, the Ozpin, but I stopped the fourth victim from being killed, Pyrrha Nikos, no idea where she is at the moment but all I know is that she's alive." I said holding my claws close to her own eye, I'm surprised she's held her tongue this long.

"But and if you don't mind me quoting. "You want to be strong... You want to be feared... You want to be powerful" I can give you want you want but it comes at a cost." I smirked stabbing my claws into her Grimm arm, I can feel my head clearing, my arm turned red then yellow then black, I retracted my claws and stepped back, I watched as she trembled and writhed on the ground, clicking my tongue I walked over to Raven and Vernal.

"Why did you help me?" Vernal asked.

"Well, you haven't pissed me off yet so you've got that going for you." I chuckled looking back over to Cinder who was grasping at her head, I smiled to myself, at last my mind was silent, no whispering, no yelling, not even a debate on what I should do next.

"Well I think she's suffered enough." I smiled pulling three clear crystals from my pocket each attached to pieces of sting of varying lengths so that they would hang without tapping against one another. I walked over to Cinder and stabbed the first crystal into her Grimm arm, the crystal filled with a black ink like substance, the second filled with a burning red light and the final one turned bright yellow. I hung the three around my neck as Cinder began to gather her baring's.

"Sorry you couldn't have kept them Cinder but I sort of need them back." I smiled as my knuckles glowed brightly before shooting out into four wolverine style claws. I wasted no time in stabbing down into Cinder's back, her aura felt weak and soon broke under my unrelenting attacks. I lashed out my foot catching her in the head and sending her off the walk way, Raven shot a blast of ice at Cinder completely encasing Cinder as she fell.

"Thank you... Silver." Raven said turning to me. I pulled a roll of paper from my pocket and cut into myself and used my blood to cross out a name, one down eleven to go.

"Vernal is still weak and needs rest, so I suggest you both leave without the relic." I growled locking gazes with her.

"So, after all that you still stand in my way... So be it." Raven hissed as she raised her hand to draw her katana we then heard the ringing of shotgun blasts, Yang had entered the fray, one arm is more than enough at this point.

"You should know me by now Raven." I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wolf: I've gone and done it again...**

 **Tiger: What have you done?**

 **Wolf: I've noticed that I put chapter 13 twice...**

 **Tiger: aww Jeez**

 **Wolf: Don't worry I'm fixing it, also one thing...**

 **Tiger: Hmm?**

 **Wolf: Never mind I found them, I couldn't remember where I saved the extra chapters**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Next Stop...**

I stepped back allowing the two to gaze at one another

"Well I'll leave you two to talk this out." I smirked as I sat beside Vernal taking a box of cigarettes from my pocket I offered one to the injured bandit, she only nodded in thanks taking one as I lit it, Salem had my last lighter so I'm having to use my secret flames more and more, at some point it won't even be a secret anymore.

I leaned back and saw that it was indeed open, also whose idea was it to fill it with sand?

"Thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs and Silver here, keeping Cinder busy. I knew you could handle it. You're my daughter after all." She smirked I just flicked the ash from my cigarette.

"Qrow and Oz told me how the Maiden powers are transferred. The girl you found… she would've had to have trusted you if you were in her final thoughts - cared about you a lot." Yang said my eye flicked to Vernal then Raven.

"I'm sure they told you _plenty_ , and you just sat and obeyed." Raven mocked I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm starting to ask questions like you said. So, tell me, what happened to the last Spring Maiden? Did she die in battle? Was it sickness?" Yang asked I could feel Vernal tensing beside me.

"What does it matter, to you?" Raven asked.

"I can already see the answer. It's all over your face. How could you?!"

"She was scared when we found her! Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did-" I'll admit hearing Raven trying to cover all this up was entertaining.

" "Wasn't personal." " She quoted the raven.

"It was mercy!" Raven snapped.

"Which is it, mom? Are you merciful, or are you a survivor? Did you let me walk into that trap because you knew I could handle it, or because it meant you could get what you wanted?!" Yang snapped right back at her.

"It's not that simple. You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!" I hissed through my teeth hearing that.

"You're right. I don't know you. I only know the Raven dad told me about. She was troubled, and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was her team or her tribe! Did you kill her too?" Yang yelled.

"I've stared death in the face over and over again!" Raven started her eyes burn with her maiden powers, oh boy. "And every time I've _spat_ in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!" Raven retorted Yang only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up! You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself! You might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong. " Yang yelled I sighed softly to myself.

" _ **Who do you think you are lecturing me?!**_ Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl?!" I shot to my feet by Yang held her hand out to stop me.

"Yeah, I'm scared. But I'm still standing here! I'm not like you, I _won't_ run, which is why _you're_ going to give me the Relic." Yang said in a stern tone.

"And why would I-"

" _ **Because you're afraid of**_ _ **Salem**_ _ **!**_ And if you thought having Maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what she'll do when she finds out you have a Relic. She'll come after you with everything she has. Or she can come after me. And I'll be standing there, waiting for her." Yang said, Raven turned to her surprised at the offer.

"You don't want to do this, Yang."

"Nope. But I'm gonna do it anyway." Yang walks forward, bumped her mother out of the way as she passed her. Raven looked down before turning to see her daughter approach the Relic chamber. A tear dripped from Raven's eye. I nodded to Yang and moved to lean against the chamber door.

"I... I'm sorry." Raven said tears falling from her eyes, Vernal strained to get up and limped over to Raven's side. I watched as the two escaped through a portal. I sighed brushing the bangs from my face revealing the mask I used and felt my heartrate slow.

"Talk about a stressful situation, I felt my blood pressure double just then." I joked getting a chuckle from Yang. She approached the Relic of Knowledge - an ornate, gold and cyan lamp - as it rests on the stone pedestal, I followed close wanting to get a better look at it. Yang grabs the Relic by its handle, and small, indistinct whispers can be heard when near it. Tears then stream from Yang's eyes, before she falls to her knees as she breaks down crying. I stood beside her letting her release all the pent-up emotions she was dealing with.

*Back on the surface, Ice's POV*

The rest of us were still trying to get Emerald, Mercury and Leo down but they were being stubborn and would not go down, not to mention they are good at dodging too, I don't know what happened outside but Hazel hasn't come back in so I think the siblings took him down finally.

Me, Ruby and Naniele were trying to pin Emerald down but she kept using her illusions to confuse one of us and slow us down while dodging our attacks, if there was one thing she was good at, it was running away, it's such a pain.

Everyone else seemed to have a similar problem with Mercury although Leo wasn't good at putting up much of a struggle as he was easily overpowered by Ozpin although this whole thing is going to take a while although I should check on what Sky and Jet are doing when I get the chance.

"Naniele, Ruby, I'll leave her to you!" I yelled towards them and leaped back and let the two charges forward.

I ran outside into the courtyard and noticed what all the sirens, lights and explosions were about, there was a crater in the main area where Hazel lied in the centre with wires surrounding him and Sky was stood next to him, looking pretty annoyed.

There were a few White Fang members on the ground being tied up by some Faunus and from what looks to be... Adam Taurus having a standoff with... Blake?!

Jet was sat on the floor surrounded by some other Faunus, he was kicked over and tied up for some odd reason and lastly it seems the Mistral Police were flying overhead shouting their useless words but before I question anything else I ran over to Sky to get her to explain.

"Sky may I ask... What the hell happened out here? It's only been 5 minutes." I gave her a slight glare where she just glared back but soon softened her look.

"Well... where should I start." She put her hand to her chin to think.

"My brother took on Hazel and was the reason for the crater you're standing in now since he didn't warn me about his tactical nuke so I've got to deal with him after for something so dangerous but it seems the Faunus are doing that job for me."

I looked over Sky's shoulder to see Jet shouting at the group while he was being scolded, almost like he was being interrogated, he then looked over at me and smiled as if asking for help but I just ignored it and focused back on Sky and her explanation.

"Next, the White Fang you see here were caught in that explosion so we arrested them while Mistral Police were flying overhead just doing nothing but shouting where I don't understand why they are even here apart from giving us light, jeez if they're gonna be useful at least come down and help capture them but instead these are all Faunus from Menagerie that came to protect Haven, can you believe that?! Another continent coming to protect a school when it should be Mistrals job!" Sky scoffed after her vent of frustration which honestly, I can't blame her for anymore from what I'm seeing.

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked her, being careful not to rile her up even more.

"Just hand over Hazel to the lighting providers and deal with the rest, speaking of which... how are you guys doing?" Sky asked curiously, Lighting providers being the Mistral Police from what I understand.

"It's... going slowly, they are like trying to catch an eel." I admitted embarrassingly with a chuckle.

"That's why you stab the eel instead of grabbing it."

"Doesn't count if the eel has aura."

"Ehh... you've got a point."

After our little exchange, Sky left to go retrieve Jet from being arrested but then I heard some metal break and bend until I looked down towards Hazel who managed to stick some more fire dust crystals in his legs in a desperate attempt to get more power into him as he broke himself out of his restraints and reached for me but I jumped back and went on guard as he slowly stood up.

"How... awful, you kids always put others in danger, is that what Oz has been teaching you?" He growled at me even though what he said is entirely untrue.

"For your record I'm 25!" Jet shouted from the distance but was stood on again by another Faunus.

"Unfortunately, we only have 2 people THAT reckless from what I'm seeing" I said as I ran to tackle Hazel, dodging his quick and powerful fists but not as strong as before since the dust is now concentrated in his legs.

I keep dodging him and lured him back into the house where Weiss had managed to summon a Lancer Queen that stabbed through Hazel and flung him further into the room to my surprise that she can even conjure the damn thing.

The large man just shrugged it off like it was nothing and gave out a roar, if we are to get him down, we'd need to break the bones in his body if need be.

I looked over to Neo who was just resting still with Naniele keeping guard of her now while Ruby kept Emerald busy and now with the biggest pain back, I'll have to take him on while Sky and Jet finish their business meanwhile Ray who we all had forgotten about was dealing with Leo by herself now and fought like she was a ballerina with quick consecutive strikes while keeping a smooth posture each time.

I focused back on Hazel and went with a more tactical approach of dodging his attacks but striking where he leaves openings with the blade to hopefully grind him down to stop, it was going well for a while till he kicked me away but as he stepped forward to attack me again, Blake swooped in and kicked Hazel in the face before jumping away to Weiss.

"Hey, isn't it time to give up yet? You're outnumbered and now outmatched once our walking nuke returns to the scene." I said, straightening up.

"Don't think it's over now, Cinder will come up, she'll have the relic and she will stop all of you!" Emerald screamed at us from a corner where now the room fell silent and only the sound of chuckling could be heard as I found that statement too funny.

"Oh, really now? That was a nice joke, did Salem teach you that?" I brushed my hand through my hair and gave a grinning glare at Emerald.

"What do you mean?!" She barked back but as she said that we all heard the elevator come back up and watched as Silver and Yang came up with Yang holding a golden lantern which must be the relic and Silver just stood by her looking pretty smug.

Emerald stared at them for a moment before dropping to the ground, her realisation that Cinder had possibly died must've flooded into her head and she's on the verge of breaking down from that, Hazel and Mercury were stepping back slowly as they realised just how much trouble they are in right now.

"Emerald... we gotta go." Mercury told her in a low raspy voice.

She didn't budge as she looked up, eyes widening as she came out of her shock as she was about to burst.

"Emerald!" Mercury yelled for her but too late as she let out a screech that would haunt anyone in the room.

Then... it hit me... there was some black matter swirling around right before us as the lights flickered and the air felt like it froze to ice as I looked at the mass collecting together and rising up to reveal Salem, the lord Grimm Bitchalous herself as I just stared up at it until a shadow cut through the image and reality just came back to us all.

In front of me Silver was stood with her spines out as they curled around her making a skeleton like armour, the bones snapped as they went back into her body slowly as she looked at me. Wait... why is her shirt torn?

"Tch, they got away." She spat but it was true, the signs of our enemies were gone, even Leo who is probably getting murdered by Salem herself in the back room.

"Only you would not be scared of something as terrifying as that." I chuckled as I sheathed my weapon.

"Well when you've been to hell and back would you be scared by something like that?!"

"You've got a point."

"Hey, nevermind the chit chat, what the hell was that?!" Jet ran over to us and asked in panic with Sky by his side.

"That, was an illusion my friend of Salem, the leader of the Grimm." I answered him and he seemed to have calmed down quite quickly compared to his sister that still looks panicked.

"T-that thing?!" She blurted out.

"Probably not as tall but yeah." I shrugged.

"Oh..." She dropped to the floor to let all the information she just received sink in and Jet just simply sighed like he's used to this, meanwhile Silver taps on my shoulders and points me towards team RWBY when they are finally meeting up.

I watch as Blake approaches the other three who were hugging together where they warmly look up to Blake and smile, I can't hear any words they would say but... it was heart-warming watching the team come back together as Blake falls into their hugs and becomes one whole team again, just like how the sun breaks through the clouds after a rowdy storm.

"At least we got to see this and we should find out where to go next." I nudge her and walk over to Ozpin before he returns Oscar to us.

"Alright, where to take to lantern?" I asked, noticing he is exhausted and tired from the whole fight as he was panting like crazy.

"We must... take the lantern... to Atlas..." He blurted out in short bursts, I nodded and turned to our team and now Neo up and standing as everyone came over to us to hear the announcement but I nod to Silver to say the news as she comes over and I whisper to her where we are to go to next.

She coughs before speaking.

"Alright gang, we are to go to Atlas to deliver the lantern." She speaks but as soon as Atlas was mentioned, Jet gives off quite a dark scorn, as if he has a bad history with that place along with Sky looking worried.

"But for now, get some rest everyone, you earned it and Blake... welcome back." I say and look over to Blake with the rest of her team as we managed to keep this part safe at least as now we would have to prepare for Atlas and well... somehow deal with their closing of borders issue but will figure out that in the meantime.


	15. Gear heads and Muscle heads

"Why can't I come?!" Sky yells with an angry pout at Jet as he is about to go out shopping with Qrow, Oscar and Ruby.

"It's a secret, come on SINN will keep you company, you haven't had much time to get to know them, no?" He just chuckles and pats Sky's head in which she throws up and looks up angry still.

"But you always do this!"

"Come on Sky, you haven't had much time to get to know the team plus... do you really trust leaving Ray here with them all by herself?"

Jet points behind Sky to show Ray eating some snacks and flicking through a magazine, not caring for the world as usual while Naniele sits opposite her, looking on curious but scared at the same time.

"You've got a point, just take me with you next time so I don't have to baby sit her." Sky lets out a defeated sigh, still annoyed about not being able to go.

"I'll being you something back, see ya." Jet said his final piece and left the house with the gang and now the house was silent as now Sky had to deal with getting to know everyone more as she now approaches Ray and Naniele and takes a quick glance at them.

"Ray, you could be a little more social, aren't you leaving someone out?" She points to Naniele who was looking more at the snacks if anything, Ray just looks up and shrugs.

"If she wants to look then she can, no need to be shy."

"You're best of telling her that yourself."

"No need... I'll move over." Naniele stood up and trotted over to sit next to Ray and looks at the magazine with her, Sky sits on the other side of Ray and peers but quickly gets bored as the magazine is actually a clothes catalogue.

"So, tell me about yourself Naniele, what do you like?" Quickly trying to make conversation rather than looking at clothes.

"Things I like... Ice umm... uhhh." Naniele looked down in embarrassment for as she hadn't thought about this very much.

"What music do you like?" Ray chirped up, still looking in the magazine.

"Music?"

"Don't you know? Like pop, rock, rap, electro all that." The Idol wannabe shot a glare that made Naniele jump slightly.

"I don't think she knows, why don't you introduce her Ray?" Sky insisted, passing out a mp3 player and some earphones which Ray takes and scrolls through it before passing the earphones to Naniele and points to her ears.

"They go in there."

Naniele nods obediently and puts both in, listening to some pop music Ray had created while Beacon was still standing.

"Pretty..." Her eyes light up from hearing the music, showing a shallow smile.

"Well of course, anyone that listens to my music is sure to fall in love with me." Ray boasts loudly with a loud laugh but Naniele doesn't seem to hear as she's too absorbed in the music.

"Ray you know she has earphones in, she can't hear." Sky points out and the girl freezes and sits straight.

"Well she seems to appreciate my music so I'm content with that." She nods in satisfaction.

"Oh my... you're not being a bitch for the first time!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ray retaliates and looks to Naniele who just finished with the song.

"Music is truly a beautiful thing!." She proceeds to hold Ray's hands and smile, causing her to blush and look away.

"Y-yeah I agree... hey want to look at these clothes with me? Maybe we can find something that will match you." Ray asks shyly, sliding over the catalogue over to Naniele.

"Ahaha, it seems you two are getting along well now, while you guys do that I'm gonna find the rest of the team." Sky gets up and gives of a smile for them, Ray looks up and nods before focusing back on the catalogue.

"S-Sky!"

"hmm?"

"Thank... you."

"I-it's no problem."

Sky doesn't know what she's being thanked for really but accepts it nonetheless as she walks away from the two to find the others in the household, grabbing a cube with many parts in it first, she went upstairs and peered in one of the rooms to find Neo reading a book on a chair by the window.

"Hello? May I come in?"

There was no response so Sky entered the room anyway and took a chair with her to sit opposite Neo.

"So, I'm supposed to get to know everyone in your team while my brother if out so I was hoping to talk to you for a bit." She said, waiting for a response from Neo but she carried on reading, turning this into quite the awkward situation for her.

"Well you know I'm Sky Boltwight, Jet's sister, I like to create and I love strawberries, I can fight with a sword and a lance and even use a sniper rifle and well ummm... back at home I helped with building a robot with an AI that can learn even though it didn't go well the first ti-" Sky was interrupted as Neo slammed her book shut and placed it on the side, giving an annoyed look at Sky while signing.

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they are reading you know?"

"uhhh... oh I'm sorry, I didn't know if you were listening or not." She laughed nervously, bringing out her cube.

"Here, take a look at this, this is a tool cube I made back at home, it has any tool I need inside it." She hands the cube to Neo, it was just bigger than her hands and had some weight to it.

"Different knobs and switches will being out a different tool from the top and there are some bars on the side that used as handles for the parts, it's really handy for when I'm out and about you know? I could even tune up your weapons in the middle of a forest if need be." As Sky was explaining her little tool, Neo looked at it curiously and flipped one of the switches and a few screw pits popped out and when she flipped the switch again, they went back in, now messing with it to see the things it can do.

"It's fun isn't it? I can use it when I'm bored to pass the time too, nifty." Sky sat there feeling proud while Neo only gave her a bored look and handed the cube back after putting it back together.

"Heh... not your tastes huh?"

Neo nodded in agreement.

"Figures... sooo got anything else to tell me?" Sky asks, trying to keep conversation but Neo nods to say no and goes back to focus on her book, clearly showing her disinterest in Sky.

"I'll come back when you're not busy okay?" She stood up and walked out the room, closing the door behind her and then resting on it, giving out a large sigh.

"This is harder than I thought..."

"What is?" Ice came walking down the corridor chewing on some bread.

"Jet told me to get to know you all better but I just don't know how to do it, is there some trick to it or am I just not good at talking to people?" Sky vents her frustration and looks up at Ice.

"Well I'm guessing you tried talking to Neo just now right?" He asked.

Sky nods.

"Well she must've been reading, she doesn't like to talk to others while absorbed in that book, don't worry about it, have you spoken to Naniele yet?"

"Yeah but she's busy with Ray right now looking through a clothes book which I find boring to do." Sky takes a glance at the stairs leading downstairs and irks at the thought.

"You'll likely not get her back for a while, Naniele doesn't know much about the world so she's constantly learning all the time, it can sometimes be frustrating and yet at other times can be hilarious or cute." He said, scratching his cheek showing that he's a bit shy on the subject.

"Well from what I've seen, you two are very close, are you dating by any chance?" Sky takes a step forward and stares at Ice with curiosity in which he reacts by backing off slightly.

"Well I guess you can call it that..." The tiger Faunus admits while blushing.

"Okay you're gonna have to tell me a bit more." Sky says with interest as she takes Ice's hand and leads him into one of the bedrooms, closing the door and getting him to sit on the bed while taking a seat herself on the floor in front of him.

"Well I don't know why you're so interested in this though." Ice said, sitting straight like he's being interrogated.

"It's cause, I'll be frank, I've never been in a relationship before yet hearing the stories of others makes me curious to experience it rather than being married to my work yet the current problem is that I never been in love with someone yet others have asked me out but I had to decline." She spits out the truth, looking a bit down for a moment but soon perks up to Ice.

"At least you've decided not to be with them rather than going with them and then breaking their hearts." Ice said, trying to curve the conversation which unfortunately Sky caught onto.

"But anyway, back to you, so what things have you two done and stuff? You can go as far as you like, I'll listen."

"Well if you say so... We've been on a couple dates, one to a flower market and then another around Beacon, we never got to do much since we are so busy in this team although we do like hold hands and umm... well we share the same bed and kiss, I often have to take the lead in things so she understands although she learns quickly... are you listening?" Ice stopped explaining to look at Sky who was covering her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"I-I am, K-Keep going, like... what do you mean by learning quickly?" She says with a large stutter; the thoughts of what Ice was saying flooded through her mind, especially about sharing a bed with someone and getting close that caused her to blush so hard she had to hide herself from Ice noticing somehow.

"Well if you say so, like when cuddling she would over think where to put her hands and when getting into bed, she'd sleep right at the edge as though she's thinking of making me as comfortable as possible so I have to show her tha-"

"Stop!" Sky puts her hand to his mouth, yelling out, face as red as a tomato and her eyes as wide as she could get them as she had heard enough and regretted even asking.

Ice was stunned by the sudden action, more so by Sky's embarrassed face that froze him as he stared at him in which Sky just realised that she showed him her embarrassment and quickly retreated back, grabbing a pillow and planting her face in it.

"Forget what you saw please!" She screams in the pillow, hugging it tightly as now the two sat in an awkward silence.

"Sure... I'll wipe it from memory..." Ice could not forget the face he just saw, from a happy positive girl to an embarrassed to the point of red paint faced girl when talking about a subject she specifically brought up herself.

"Just... give me a moment..." Sky said quietly as she remained on the floor, face to pillow as it turns out she can't take the subject very well without getting embarrassed, even in romance movies, the purest ones move her heart to be curious while the heavier ones in which she only saw one thanks to Jet, caused her to hide behind her blanket to hide her face while watching it.

"Are you guys okay? I heard yelling." Silver walked into the room to check on what was going on only to see Sky on the floor with her face married to a pillow and Ice sat on the bed with an awkward smile that made her suspicious.

"Ice... what the fuck have you been asking of the poor girl, you have Naniele to fulfill your desires."

"It's not like that, Sky wanted to talk with me and well the subject brought us to this!" Ice retaliated back in an effort to prove his innocence.

"Sure, that's what they all say."

"Please believe me!"

"Ice is right! I wanted to talk to him about a subject I couldn't handle yet I asked him to continue but I didn't think it would get that deep." Sky yelled from the pillow which only misleads the conversation more.

"What's was you talking about and why was it so deep?!" Silver growled at Ice, putting all the blame on him now in which he yelled back.

"She asked about how me and Naniele were doing in the relationship and well I explained of course."

"And is that the truth Sky?" Silver now turning to her in which she responds by nodding her head.

"Okay, luckily it was just a little misunderstanding, I wouldn't expect Ice to be one to cheat anyway." Silver said which triggered a reaction from them both.

"CHEATING?!" Both Sky and Ice screamed out, Sky throwing away the pillow at the statement.

"C-Ch-Ch-Cheating?! W-Why you would think that?! I-I would never think of getting him involved with that, I could never get into something like that!" Sky pleaded in her yelling, her face was really hot and red, it could be mistaken for a furnace at this moment in time.

"Besides I only love Naniele, there's no way I'd resort to that!" Ice exclaimed.

Ray, Neo and finally Naniele herself barged in the room from hearing the shouting.

"Who the hells cheating here... SKY?! To think you'd have the nerve to go that far, I thought better of you!" Ray yelled out in her usual whiny voice, her glare being sharper than any dagger in Remnant.

"Ice, what is this cheating Ray's talking about? Is that a bad thing?" Naniele asked.

Neo scorned at the two in heavy judgement.

"Alright you two, tell me exactly what happened in here now." Silver pressed on.

The situation was too much for Sky as everyone was arguing and shouting at her, Weiss and Yang ran into the room to look at what was going on and soon joined in until Sky eventually snapped and screamed the loudest she ever did in her life.

"ENOUGH!"

The room fell into silence as she teared up, sniffing before crying out loud, her tears streaming down her face as she carried on crying, everyone was dumbfounded by this sudden reaction as they just watched her.

Several moments passed when Sky finally calmed herself down and explained the situation, upon hearing what she had to say, backed up by Ice, everyone felt really bad to judge so quickly and apologised almost in unison, Ray came up to her and gave her a hug and Naniele rushed over to Ice to hug him too.

"Hey, umm... sorry for doubting you." Silver came up to Sky and apologised, her ears folding down slightly as she said so.

"Relationships are scary..." Sky sniffed but seems to have accepted the apology as she looked up at Silver and smiled slightly.

"When I think about it, Sky would never have the confidence to ask a guy out, while at Beacon she did receive a few love letters and one confession, not as much as me but she would tell me about it afterwards and get flustered over them, it was so funny." Ray said, causing Sky to detach from her and pout at her.

"Hey! No fair telling everyone that, those were private stuff." She scoffed at Ray who only laughed at her reaction.

"not private enough from what I Imagined, you turned them all down." Ray giggled, making Sky giggle along and then everyone else just joins in.

Overall Sky had drawn closer with SINN somehow so it was technically a success.


	16. New look almost friends

Humming softly to herself Silver continued her work on the final Cerberus pieces, her body didn't react well to lightning dust but that's what the final Cerberus was all about, without a major power source yet she was forced to test out the transformation mechanism by hand, the pieces slid and clicked as the dormant form akin to Crescent Rose's turned into a large silver blue wing like scythe. The metal that would unfold and create a large shield reflected the lights from all the polishing she had done to it.

With a sigh she sat back rolling her head back she looked up at the multi-coloured lanterns that hung above her head. The room she had turned into her little workshop in the house they currently occupied had a multitude of soul cores, of all shapes and sizes to illuminate the room, there were a lot to pack for their trip to Atlas but the cores could wait, right now all that mattered was having a new weapon so she could keep her arms hidden.

Atlas was a long way away, cold and unforgiving, a land ripe for death and despair. Silver knew that she and Night would enjoy reaping the fields of damned souls, while the wolf harvested and contained the souls, the Demon Lord would enjoy the feast awaiting her.

Mismatching eyes roamed the mechanics, while the weapon doesn't have a gun form it she would require a separate gun to replace that and take enemies by surprise, luckily, she already had her eyes on a double barrel shotgun she saw in the market but knew it would have already been sold but she had enough of an idea to create her own.

Sat beside her was her silver barrelled devil slayer, heavy looking chains snaked around it keeping it tied to the table, the metal of the gun was truly Damascus only instead of steel it was made purely of silver, intricate runes were carved onto the handle and along the barrels, there was no bullet, made in any factory that could fit this beast of a gun, she had made it personally for her purple flames.

She was all for close combat, she would initiate it and finish it. But something felt off, thinking back to Beacon she remembered how she could turn music she played in her off time into a weapon of mass destruction. Nevan was made to slaughter and entertain, the perfect tool for both sides but only she knew how to activate the dangerous power the strings held.

Looking among the soul cores, her eyes fell upon one, unlike the others and their vibrant colours this one was small, small enough to be concealed inside of a guitar and as black as night to avoid being spotted. She couldn't remember the combination of souls that created such a colour but it didn't matter, Nevan would be next on the reborn list.

It took a while to collect all the pieces needed for this new creation as did choosing a colour scheme for it. Things were going well, they weren't planning on heading out yet until Qrow got word from Ironwood so the wolf had all the time in the world.

Each hour spent working on the new guitar the more Silver understood how Nevan originally worked, she couldn't remember how she came into possession of the instrument, she could barely remember the day she started work under the blacksmith, Krim's wing. She had surprised herself with how quickly she gave the new Nevan life, the soul core clicked into place inside of the body. Once clear lines now grew a sombre colour as the core breathed life into it.

With delicate strokes and flash sprays of paint the guitar, now black and blue, sat under a lamp, slowly drying the paint, a blood red hangman's knot and the song title "blood red sandman" decorated the body, all that was left to do was let the paint dry and add the strings.

After locking the door to her secret room Sliver yawned and stretched before wandering into the kitchen and raiding the fridge and cupboards for anything to snack on. She always had the appetite that could rival that of Nora Valkyrie when it came to pancakes but unless the meal was at least 75% meat then she would be constantly hungry until she could sate her primal hunger.

After tearing apart some left-over chicken leaving only bones on a plate on the kitchen side she flopped down onto one of the red sofas humming to herself as she chewed up the last of the meat. She was the only at the house at the moment, Neo was taking Heathen on a walk, Ice and Naniele were out on a date, Sky and Jet were in the other workshop being observed by Grimmgash, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were catching up with Blake and Sun as well as meeting Khali and Ghira. Qrow was out getting supplies for dinner which was probably a good thing. Ray... was out doing her usual shit.

With a hearty sigh Silver nestled herself into the sofa when a lightbulb went off in her head. 5 minutes later she had raided all the rooms she dared for blankets and pillows, pushed the sofas together and set up a lovely looking blanket nest to which she hid in. She was pretty sure if RWBY, Sun and the Belladonna parents walked in now Yang would go.

"Meet our friend Silver, Silver is weird!"

"They would be the best way to introduce me ever!" She laughed to herself as she nestled under the blankets effectively hiding herself.

"I'm back!" Called a voice, Silver growled and hid further in the blankets as Ray's annoying tone rang through the air.

"Hello?" She called again. No answer.

*poke*

Silver froze.

The idol wannabe was creeping around her nest poking at it to see if there was anything inside in case it was a trap.

"Well, since no one is here." Ray almost giggled before jumping onto the nest only to recoil when she hears a yelp. Yanking the blankets aside Ray froze upon finding the glowing claws that were Silver's.

"The hell are you doing?!" Ray screamed as the wolf rose up shaking the blankets from herself.

"I WAS relaxing in MY nest, then you fucking jumped on me!" Silver roared back before nestling back down.

The two then just laid in silence, Silver looked like a crocodile waiting for a meal to swim by while Ray was flicking through the channels on the TV. Silver's scroll went off gaining the attention of the two Silver shuffled a little before freeing her arms and checking what set it off, with a wide eye Silver wriggled and fell onto the ground with a loud thump before she got to her feet and ran to her secret room.

Ray was of course curious about what was in this room but no one, not even Neo knew what was behind the door, and Silver was the only one with the key.

Following the glare of the different colours to the table where her guitar laid, the paint now dried enough for her to tune the strings. She began to strum and howl with laughter as she sung.

"I'm the Devil I love Metal!" She howled slamming her foot down onto the floor.

"Check this riff it's fucking tasty!" The guitar solo was a little off nothing that a little tweak with the chords couldn't do.

Just on the other side of the door however Ray had her ear against the door listening in, slowly sliding down she peeked through the key hole and saw Silver dance about with a guitar.

"I'm the devil I can do what I want, whatever I got I'm gonna flaunt, there's never been a rock off I've ever lost!" The wolf smirked but then noticed the keyhole.

"I suggest you start running." Silver said before lunging for the door, Ray fell back and scrambled out of the room before running into the bathroom and locking it behind her. She leant back against it with a sigh of relief then a short scream of fear when a heavy object rammed into the door the hinges and lock barely holding the force back. Just when she thought she was safe she heard heavy panting and a bellow before a glowing purple flaming fist smashed through the door, the claws scratched around until the hand found the lock and quickly undid it and let the hot-headed wolf storm in.

Ray screamed in fear as Silver looked down at her, the huge figure began to slowly move closer and closer to her razor-sharp claws coming within inches of her face.

"If you dare say anything about this to the others-"

"I never knew you were such a good guitar player!" Silver froze in shock at Ray's proclamation.

"That's a lot, coming from you." Silver deadpanned now backing off unsure what to do. Scratching the back of her head the wolf was now severely confused and unsure of what to do.

"I've seen people with a bit of talent for things but you seem to be a jack of all trades, yet a master in none."

"better than being a master in only one and a fool in the others." The wolf chuckled before an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, mind helping me cut my hair? I'm getting sick of having to wash all of this." Silver smiled sheepishly going to the under-sink cupboard.

"Honestly, I was going to get Neo to do it but she's busy with Heathen at the moment and I'm getting sick of all this hair getting in my mouth when I'm sleeping." She said unaware of the fact the idol had snuck away, pulling a pair of scissors from behind all the deodorant and body washes the wolf turned to see that she had been made a fool of.

"Oh, you piece of-"

Neo walked in the front door, Heathen yawning as she unclipped his lead and watched as he wandered over to the sofa nest with his little harness still attached. She frowned, confused at the nest then realised Silver must had set it up to relax while they were all out, walking over to the mess she pulled back the blankets to find that Ray was trembling underneath, Heathen growled and hissed at her.

"There you are!" Silver roared moving towards them with a pair of scissors in hand, Neo lost all her cares

"Y-you just want me to cut your hair, right?" Ray's speech trembled as the large wolf faunus glared down at her with scissors in hand.

"Precisely." Silver said with a slight growl, showing her annoyance to the wannabe Idol.

Ray stood up and pulled out one of the sofas from the nest and sprawled a blanket over it and smooths it out before looking over to Silver and patting the sofa as if she's saying for Silver to 'sit'.

Silver grins slightly as she strides over to the sofa and sits on it, handing Ray the scissors and relaxing as Ray pulled another blanket over her then going behind the sofa, letting the hair flow out as it reached all the way back to her shoulder blades.

"Don't you have a comb to brush this with?" Ray asked, going back to her usual tone but not sounding like she's looking down on others this time.

"Uhh... I lost it this morning..." Silver had to think for a moment before replying as she tries to remember where she placed it.

Ray let's out a sigh in disappointment and puts the scissors into her jacket "I'll go grab mine, back in a moment." She walks out and after 5 minutes she returns with a golden coloured brush and strokes her hand through Silver's hair then goes to combe it gently.

"You know, for your appearance your hair is quite soft, I was expecting it to be like sandpaper." Ray said half-jokingly in which Silver gives off a snarl that startles Ray slightly but she continues combing her hair.

Ray now places down the brush and takes out the scissors, slowly snipping off the ends of her hair noticing Silver's slight shivers each time she cuts her hair.

"Do you like getting your hair cut then?" Ray asks out of curiosity as now Silver's hair is at neck level.

"No... I'm just doing my best trying not to jump out at you right now if you could just hurry up." The wolf faunus growls, gripping onto the blanket with force as Ray gives out a worried look but focuses back on Silver as she tidies her hair but leaves the locks alone.

"Alright Silver, look at me."

Silver does and Ray uses her semblance to blind Silver, she covers her eyes and looks away.

"You bitch! What was that fo-" Silver stopped mid-sentence to notice an image of herself with her hair flowing down to her neck now and the locks left alone, an image projecting Silver perfectly.

"What do you think? I often did Sky's hair so I had some practice." Ray asked, placing her hand on her hips and waits for a response.

"Well... I guess you did a good job." Silver compliments Ray on her work, taking a look around the still of herself, confused but amused by the mirage.

Ray started to beam and giggled happily from the compliment, looking satisfied with herself as she ran around to Silver.

"Does this mean..."

"Mean what?"

"We can..."

"What is it? Spit it out already." Silver glares at ray, showing her impatience.

"Can be... BE FRIENDS?" Ray yells out, squeezing her eyes shut but slowly opens them to look at Silver.

"You're a bitch but... I'll think about it." Silver said with a plain face in which Ray frowns upon but relaxes.

"Tch... I knew I wasn't good at making friends."

"Touche" Silver agrees without any thought for Ray feelings as she just sighs.


	17. A Lovely Catch Up

(Silver's POV Dream?)

I turned to my team, with the Salem apparition done and over with I said.

"Where is Lionheart?" I was honestly going to make him suffer for what he did to Ozpin and Qrow.

"He ran back to his office... he's probably dead already." Ice told me, I nodded and broke away and ran to his office. I kicked to door in and saw Lionheart being tangled up by the seer Grimm I chuckled seeing his panicked face.

I watched as the Grimm dragged him back and snapped his neck.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect you to run after him Hades or would you prefer Silver?" Salem asked I turned to face the jellyfish and growled softly.

"You're a bitch, and you know it." I told her stepping up so I could get a better look at her.

"My, my how vulgar? Though I guess Cinder was right about you. A loyal hound to your cause. Which reminds me, you're now branded with Death's curse correct? Tell me, have you made your choice?" She asked I hissed and looked elsewhere for a second.

"What is with everyone and asking me that? I only got this thing a couple days ago." I sighed taking my last cigarette from my pocket and lighting it.

"Well, this choice of yours could tip the tables a bit, though it won't be enough for Ozpin to win." She told me.

"Don't care." I snapped at her letting a breath of smoke out.

"W-wha-"

"I don't care about winning this stupid war between you and Ozpin, you two could be ex's for all I fucking care all I want is your corpse served to me on a silver platter so I can devour your innards." I said.

"Oh really? Have you forgotten about all the fun we've had while you were here, by my side." I froze at her words.

"All the time spent hunting down innocent people, tearing them apart limb from limb, you were going to be my flag bearer when it came to the fall of Haven, you were going to become my symbol of war and death, you came so close to destroying what held you to these pitiful followers calling themselves "Ozpin's friends" and you fell at the final hurdle." I shuddered at her statement.

"You tortured me for weeks on end why the hell do you think I'll ever go back to you?" I snarled.

"You will, after all without someone to guide you, you'll become weak and wither away as people forget the fear your name once held." She mocked I only took another drag of my cigarette and blew it into the jellyfish's face.

"I have a mistress, and unlike you she's not scared of being waist deep in her victims." I purred showing my teeth.

"Ah yes what was her name again? You'd scream for her every time I poured salt into your wounds, it was Night, I believe, you should know by now that demons like her will only keep you around for as long as you're useful then throw you away as soon as they are done with you." She said trying to get me to consider running back to her.

"Nope, sorry, Night's gonna keep me, she told me that once my team have withered away to skeletons she'll still be there to comfort me, a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, and someone to keep the bed warm with." I smirked knowing that Salem was staring at my abs... again. They always seem to attract the wrong kind of attention.

"We'll see about that, after all even eternal beings get tired of one another." She said I sighed again grabbing the Seer Grimm and chuckled darkly.

"Listen here you stupid pale bitch, I'm going to enjoy torturing you, I can't wait to hear how loud you'll scream as I slowly carve my way through the blood, bones, guts, muscles and whatever else inside of you to find whatever you have left of a soul and offer it to my Mistress, I'm sure she'll love the treat." Whispered through the creature, venom and malice dripping from each word.

"This is farewell for now Salem... Until we meet again." I smiled tearing a chunk out of the Grimm, I could still see her in the remains so I just continued to tear and chew up the Grimm until all that was left were the ribbon like tendrils.

I looked down at Lionheart's body and sighed in frustration, I had to do something with it.

After about 15 minutes I stepped back to look at my work and nodded leaving the room letting the door creak close behind me.

(reality)

I looked over to the bed Neo and I shared seeing that she was still fast asleep, I looked back at my journal the ink now dried but I hadn't written a single letter no, the pages were decorated by runes, similar to the ones that decorated the untarnished skin on the right side of my body. Lifting my shirt, a little I looked at them, to others there were just markings but to me, they were holding me down, slowly feeding me more and more of my power allowing me to get used to it.

One day I will have Salem begging for mercy and on that day, I would have learned everything the voices have to offer. Looking back over at Neo I sighed and got up from my desk and switched off the desk lamps. I grabbed my old torn coat and planted a kiss on my girlfriend's forehead and left the room leaving her to sleep peacefully.

I walked down the street my boots scuffing the ground that was bathed in the silver light of the moon my ears flicked as I raised my head, a new eyepatch hid my eye but I could still _FEEL_ the dull ache from it healing into... well whatever it was now.

My eyes were drawn to a dark bird watching me, the raven, not Raven just to make that clear, cawed at me and took flight, I looked back down the street and saw a woman being harassed by a gang of men. I pulled a double barrel shotgun from inside my coat and smiled, I may not be a hangman per say but I was still a "good person". It just so happened I'm more of an Anti-hero and these pricks got my attention.

The warmth from my Fenrir paws grew as the once blue cracks now flickered purple.


End file.
